Trapped and Freed
by DarkyRawrz
Summary: What happens when a Soul, is in a similar situation as Wanda? A human trapped in her mind. How will she react and will she be what the host thinks? What side will she choose, Souls or Humans? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so yeah this is my first story published on here. So I'm kinda nervous O.O''. It'd be great if people Reviewed afterwards even if you read it and there's nothing wrong with it.**

** I will add more to the story and believe me there will be more, but before I added anymore I wanted to know what people thought so far. Now I know it seems a wee bit like The Host. It is a fanfiction about it, I DO NOT OWN THE HOST (sorry for caps but I had bluntly put that). But I assure you it will have a similar but different outcome, and if anyone is wondering, yes characters from The Host book as Cannon characters will later be added. **

** Okay so this is going to of course probably be a romantic/comedy type of story. So yes.**

**Rated: M - for saftey keeping, right now it's a K+ but I'm not sure what I'll add later on.**

**One last added note. I ask if anything is wrong, or if I am breaking any rules, mispelling, grammar errors or what not please let me know. Like I said I'm a wee bit nervous first story and all. ^-^''**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped and Freed<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Mandie's POV  
><strong>

_'Where am I?'_ I questioned in my thoughts. Everything was black. Wait...it was starting to get grey...wait there was a light. Thoughts came flooding to my mind. _'Eyes,' _I thought._ 'You see through them.' _I had to open them, but how? I thought a moment as the more simple thoughts came to mind._ 'Ahh...' _It now came naturally. I didn't have to think. My eyes suddenly then opened, only to be blinded by the bright light above me.

"Gwah!" I shouted. My hands suddenly covered my eyes. A bright light burned the inside of my eyelids.

"She's up." stated a voice in a hurry. A deep voice. A man's.

I heard feet rush towards me and I felt hands on my arms. Helping me sit up. I slowly ran my hands down my face as I got a glimpse of not just one person, but three. I blinked continuously. It felt weird, foreign.

As if the man read my mind he asked, "How are you feeling?" He held what I instantly recognized from my thoughts as a clipboard, and pen.

"Uhhm" I squeaked. "Weird..." I mumbled as I let my eyes wander the room. Everything was bright around me. This was my first planet, I've ever visited.

The man wrote down a few things on his clipboard. "Okay move your feet, then legs, then arms, last fingers" he stated.

I did as ordered. I started at the man. A healer obviously, I was intelligent of my own species of course. Then the lady. I tilted my head. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I am what we call a Seeker. I'll be assigned to you. To make sure no one is roaming in your head." she explained.

I took a moment to roam my silent mind. "I think you're insane...no one is there." I muttered.

The seeker looked at me taken aback. "What?" she asked.

I looked at the healer, he was taking notes. The other person seemed to have disappeared. I took another moment to roam my thoughts, just encase.

"Nope." I simply stated. "Do I get to leave now?" I asked curiously. I wanted to get on with this life.

"One moment" the seeker said, walking off. I watched her retrieve a folder and she walked back to me. "Okay we can go" she told me. She scanned the folder as she began walking.

I just simply followed.

"This is your first planet." she stated. "For now you have no name. You may choose one or go by your hosts name" she explained looking at me.

"Hm..Host's name.." I mumbled, my words trailing off as I thought. I suddenly got the information I needed. "Host's name Andria. Andi for short" I repeated as if a robot.

"Would you like that name?" the Seeker asked.

"No." I replied bluntly. She then handed me a list, practically shoving it at me.

"Choose one of those," she said in a bored voice. As if I were a bother.

I quietly read the list as best as possible. For some reason it was a little hard to think, and access more of the memories, I didn't know if that was normal, and suppose to happen. I shook my head and tried to think harder. "I want..." I mumbled as I scanned the list again. My eyes fell upon a name I figured I liked. "Ma-Man-Mandie!" I practically shouted.

The Seeker raised an eyebrow, as if it were strange I had a problem pronouncing the name. She then quickly swiped the piece of paper from me and wrote something down in the file. "Okay well then" she stated as she took a deep sigh. "Now since no one lingers in your head, for a few months I will be getting you use to this planet" she explained.

"Okay," I simply replied. I had noticed we finally reached outside. It was brighter outside than it was inside. My eyes roamed around. When they were finished roaming the scenery, they fell upon the seeker. I could see she was about to mention something else but her eyes widened, alarmed. I could tell by her expression she was about to shout something, but what?

I soon found out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know my author's note at the top was long, but please bear with me. Like I said nervous. I know this section starts off boring but I assure you it gets better as the story goes on. I wanted to just start explaining things at first. As an experienced reader it kills me how some people don't always explain enough, and as a writer coming out in the open finally posting things out, I may have written to much introductory. Lemme know and I can either add more or die down. I need Reviews though to make that happen. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I know my last chapter was brief, and even tho so far I haven't gotten any reviews, mainly because I just published the story, I decided to add another chapter so it didn't seem so lame. Also I decided not to name the chapters so it wouldn't give any part of my story away to what was coming or happening.**

**Again I do not own the Host. Just a fanfiction and the characters I create out of my brain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mandie's POV**

When I suddenly looked away from the Seeker to look in front of me I saw a flash of yellow. Then the before I knew it, the wind was knocked from my lungs and I fell flat on the ground.

Appalled. I gasped for air as the Seeker rushed to me, picking me off my feet. "Are you okay!" she exclaimed.

With my eyes still wide, I gave a few coughs before nodding. "Yeap" I managed to say. I then made a mental note to watch where I was going from now on.

As I got to my feet I stared at the yellow pole that I'd walked straight into. At that moment I could have sworn I heard a mental sigh, and it was not by me. Staying in my thoughts a moment I decided I was still a little shocked from being so clumsy.

I felt a tug at my arm as my attention turned towards the Seeker. "Time to see your house." she stated.

I simply nodded as we both climbed into the car.

During the whole car ride my eyes wandered anywhere it could to see different scenery. My most favorite out of all was the sky, of course. The white fluffy clouds, vast of blue...I was able to search my memories and found out that alter in the day that the sky turned darker, and stars were visible. I couldn't wait to see that.

When my attention turned back to where we were going I suddenly realized we stopped. I sat stock still. I looked at the white house. It looked peaceful, untouched. "Does anyone beside me live in it?" I questioned.

The Seeker looked at me a moment, and with a sigh she opened her file folder. "As much info as we have here no, but you could tell us perhaps if she has any brothers? Sisters?" the Seeker asked.

I searched the memories I had, which was not very much. I was being limited, or had none. I couldn't tell. I was new to this. "Uhm, not that I know of..." I muttered wincing a little as a small bit of pain seared through my mind. It was starting to hurt to think.

The Seeker seemed satisfied yet disappointed. I could tell, but I didn't know why. I turned my gaze from the Seeker to the house, and continued to stare. "I'd be living alone?" I questioned. For some reason it made me a little nervous.

"Yes, but I'll check up on you daily" the Seeker stated. I think she sensed my fear or nervousness, because she added, "You have nothing to worry about" she indicated.

I nodded. I finally unbuckled my seat belt and walked up to the door. I gave one last stare till I walked in.

Once in I took a deep breath the house looked extremely clean. Unusually clean, too clean. It sparkled, and from memory a human's house never sparkled, unless you were afraid of germs. But this house was way too clean, it literally looked like there were diamonds flashing on the floor, and it felt a little off.

I felt the Seeker standing behind me. "Well this is all yours" she explained. "You'll have a car tomorrow. And your host was attending school so you should continue that" she added at the end.

I nodded. Just looking around. The Seeker had ended up giving me a review of the house. I had already committed it all to memory, but something in my memories told me I hadn't been here in an extremely long time. Although, I couldn't pin point, where and why. All the thinking about it made me wince slightly in pain once more. Retrieving memories were painful.

Once the Seeker left me alone I shuffled downstairs, where my original room use to be, before I left, for unknown reasons. I think at the point I noted off as the brain being damaged. Or I was too new to locate memories effectively. I wonder if all souls had this problem?

When I reached the room I slowly opened the door, hearing it creak as it did so. I looked at the room. It was small, and cozy. I didn't care for the color but I wasn't complaining. It felt nice, and homey. I spotted a book lying on the floor and went through the pages. I searched my memory and thankfully found out what the book was called. It was tough finding it but I pulled it off. Apparently this book was a sketch book.

I flipped through the pages once more, as memories of drawing each one flooded my mind. I adored the sketches, not cause they were done by my host, who was now me but because I actually enjoyed looking at them. Not many of them were Soul civilized, some were harsh, competitive but I didn't care it was still exciting to look at.

Then an idea came to me. I perked up and found a few utensils. I took my pencil as I began trying to draw a copy of a picture in the book.

When I finished I twisted my face staring at the mutated person I created. I looked nothing like the picture. I sighed apparently I couldn't do everything my host could. I apparently sucked at this drawing thing.

'_You know art can't be copied' _a thought crossed my mind. I jumped at the noise.

"Someone is in my house..." I muttered, quite frightened. No one lived here but me and the Seeker was gone for the day.

'_No you dolt in your head'_ the voice answered.

My eyes widened as my memory comprehended what was happening. "Andria?" I questioned out loud as if talking to myself.

'_Bing, bing we got a winner!'_ Andi exclaimed.

"You're not suppose to be in there" I muttered. I sounded a bit jealous and a bit angered. Jealous cause I wanted my own mind, angered cause I missed her in the first place, and could have told the Seeker.

'_I do what I want'_ she simply replied.

"I'm telling" I muttered under my breath. She could obviously hear me, she was in my head after all. She gave me a mental sigh.

'_You're such a child' _she muttered._ 'If you tell that bitch I'm in here, she'll have me killed, after they put a Seeker in me and try to get a hold of my memories' _she explained._ 'Of course you'd be changed to a new body, and considered a killer for giving me up in the process' _she said slyly.

I winced. Her language for a soul was harsh. And souls themselves now seemed harsh in my eyes. Why would they kill her? She wasn't doing harm was she? But they didn't want humans to exist, too violent maybe that's why. But I didn't want to be labeled a murder.

I could feel a mental smile coming on, she knew she had me where she wanted me. I was persuaded. I tried to play out of it.

"But I don't want you in there" I stated rather bluntly. I was still talking out loud as if I were holding my own conversation.

'_Well get use to it' _she said harshly. _'That is if you want to go right ahead and tell the precious Seeker' _she snorted._ 'Think of it this way, you're not alone now' _she thought.

That perked me up a little. I wouldn't be alone. I didn't like it much. I crossed my arms. "Fine" I stated. "You can stay." I was acting as if it were my choice not hers. I really couldn't hate her, it wasn't in my general make up to hate her. But my memories told me that she could be rather nice if she wanted.

I felt her emotion of anger flow through me. So violent and I winced once again, where was the nice side of her?_ 'Technically it shouldn't be your choice' _she argued.

"You're being mean..." I mumbled. My eyes then landed on the sketch book. "Teach me to draw" I asked. More or less demanded.

'_I can't I'm trapped in your head, or my head for that fact' _she sounded annoyed, and my face fell. For a moment I had forgotten.

"Oh right" I muttered with a yawn. I looked at the little mattress to the right. Not arguing and tired from the day's events I lied down and instantly fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so yeah, it got a little better. I did still explain things a lot, wanted everyone to get the feel of how Mandie as a character acted and thought. How new she was to being out of just the Soul's original world. How she herself view things and all. <strong>

**Again please Review I'm hoping people are reading and enjoying, and if any mistakes are noticable, or I have some sentence errors or something please let me know.**

**Also for people who might like my story. If there are any out there. Lol wouldn't know without reviews now would I? Anywho the updates to my story could possibly come every day, or every other day. Seems a little fast eh? Well I have a lot of time on my hands right now lol and I love to write, and I've got lots of ideas that have formed in my head for a long while now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah okay so still no reviews but only been a couple days. Haha adding this new chapter, too excited to stop writing. It gets a little more exciting haha and I promise soon Cannon characters will be added. It's getting really close.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mandie's POV**

A month had passed since my first day in this world. The Seeker had kept checking in, but lately it shifted to once a week. instead of every day. I never mentioned Andi to her but it became almost a hobby to annoy her. It was amusingly fun, and in a way she had started to become one of my good friends.

It would be small things I'd annoy her with. Like admiring a child's toy or constantly being in the presence of small children. Or eating something she thought was completely gross. That one was always fun. Trying new foods she never approved of.

To me she deserved it. She would always yell at me if I wasn't focused. Expecially in school. It was hard thought. I rarely could read myself, even with Andi trying to help me, feeding me thoughts. I didn't know what was wrong with me. With her thoughts I should have been able to read, write, or even drive. Driving. Ugh, I am a horrible driver. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it right.

I now sat in the house. Andi in my head trying hard to coach me through what humans called college, the class was Psychology. I was starting to get a massive headache. After she tried coaching me through the next session I had finally had it.

"I'm done!" I shouted. Rarely anger got through to me. But this was more annoyance, my head hurt, I was tired, this was just unavoidably pointless. It was plain as day that I couldn't do this.

'_No you have an esay to write' _she said in a bossy tone.

"I'm not doing it" I pouted, like a child. It seemed lately most of my thoughts revolved around being a child. I wonder why that was. Maybe I spent too much time around children.

'_Aren't souls not suppose to give up and be not angry?' _Andi asked.

"Well apparently I'm not like other souls" I grumbled out loud. I normally did talk out loud when I spoke to Andi. I was now massaging my temples. I had a massive headache from Andi trying to coach me, and actually trying to comprehend and do the work, all at the same time. It felt like my head had just gone through a brutal war.

That's when I heard a small knock at the door before the Seeker entered my house. She naturally just walked in whenever her visit day was. When I saw her face it had an annoyed look on it, she usually had that look. She stared at the book on the ground when she entered and then she smiled. It looked like an evil smile.

"My theories are correct" she stated.

I froze, and in my head I heard Andi take a sudden gasp of mental breath. I thought she had us figured out.

"You have the qualities of being a Seeker" she stated.

At her sudden comment, my mouth dropped. In my head Andi burst into laughter.

'_You! A Seeker!'_ she exclaimed. _'You can't even drive and you flinch at violence!' _she added.

My mouth still hung open. The seeker noticed.

"Of course if you don't take this, then your slight mood problems will have to be changed" she explained.

I looked utterly confused.

"Well of course for a normal soul to be going around that body is too aggressive," she explained. "If you were a seeker we wouldn't have to worry."

I thought. _'I can't be a seeker' _I whispered in my head.

'_I know you can't even drive,' _Andi thought._ 'But you can't tell her no either, she'll take you out of me then we'll be found out.'_

I mentally groaned. Andi was always criticizing my driving, whenever she got the chance. It was little humor for her.

"I'll take it!" I shouted.

'_What!' _

I winced. _'Shhh' _I told her.

'_Oh don't you shush me!' _she shouted mentally of course.

'_I need to think' _I groaned.

"That's splendid just fill out this form" she stated putting a piece of paper on the counter.

My attention came back to the seeker and I nodded. "Whenever I get time, school and all" I explained.

She nodded understanding. "It doesn't have to be instantly."

I nodded. "I'm doing fine today you don't have to stay" I told her. "I got a lot of this homework stuff."

She nodded. "I understand" she said walking out.

'_You're a horrible liar' _Andi told me.

"Well she doesn't know that" I stated out loud.

I gave a yawn. "I'm going to nap..." I mumbled escaping to my little room.

**x**

**x**

I awoke some hours later. I gave a slight yawn and stretched a little my vision starting to get use to the now completely dark room. When my eyes adjusted I heard voices, and they weren't mine, the Seeker's or Andi's. My eyes widened.

'_Don't panic!' _Andi thought.

It was a little too late. I felt the feeling of being nervous and panic was starting to take me over.

"What do I do what do I do?" I questioned, in a whisper, freaking out.

'_For one don't freak out!' _Andi whispered.

"What if it's...it's..." I thought a moment. No soul would hurt me. "A human!" I squeaked.

The voices upstairs had stopped. I heard the door to downstairs being opened as footsteps started to approach.

'_Now you've done it they're coming' _Andi groaned.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" I whispered pacing my room. "Tell me what to do!" I shrieked.

'_I dunno,' _she mumbled. _'Fight back if they throw a punch, be furious?' _Andi asked.

"I can't do that!" I shouted. My attention snapped to my door as I slowly saw the handle turning. I gave a small whimper as I stared at the door.

It opened a crack as a hand snuck in and flicked on the light. When the door opened all the way I stared at five humans. Five humans who had surprised faces that I was still in my own house. Five humans who had snuck into my house thinking it was empty. Five humans who probably wanted to kill me.

I whimpered staring at the give humans like a deer caught in headlights. I was shaking.

'_Run! Run!' _Andi shouted at me.

'_I can't' _I thought wincing and clutching my head. Her demand was a little fierce and loud in my head. _'There's five of them there!' _I mentally shouted.

The five humans still stared at me. Wait...no one. I looked at the one slightly confused. A soul? It had to be glazed eyes stared at me, kind, and patient. The other four humans stared at me cautiously. I saw my Seeker paper in one of their hands.

I had slowly backed up until I hit one of the walls. I was pretty sure if something didn't happen soon, I'd cry. I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes.

That's when the boy talked. He was small, dark haired, it looked like it was getting a little shaggy, like he needed a hair cut. His eyes were brown. "It's okay" he stated putting his hands up in surrender. "We won't hurt you" he said calmly.

"I wonder why she hasn't exploded herself yet, that weird thing you souls do" said one of the guys. He seemed almost like the leader of the group.

"I-I have that option?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. My eyes widened a little. "I don't like that option..." I muttered. I was still shaking and a few tears had escaped my eyes.

'_Oh don't cry'_ Andi thought.

"I can cry if I want to" I stated out loud. I then froze I never spoke out loud to Andi when others were around. I stared at the humans, they stared at me as if they had a million questions.

"You have someone in your head, don't you?" A girl's voice asked. This time it was a the soul who spoke. I stared at her a little amazed she knew about Andi.

I slightly nodded my head. "Y-yes" I sobbed.

"No need to cry" the soul stated. "My name is Wanda" she explained. Her hair was blonde and she had grey eyes. She looked really nice.

I nodded instantly wiping away my tears. "You aren't going to hurt me?" I asked. I had finally sunk to the ground with my hands in my lap, sitting almost Indian style.

Wanda shook her head. "No we won't" she stated. "Right?" she asked her other companions.

"No we won't hurt you," it was the younger boy again. "I'm Jamie" he said enthusiastically. He took a seat by me and I looked at him a moment, surprised.

'_A little excited isn't he?' _Andi asked and I nodded instantly. Then froze. They were all still staring at me.

"I'm having my own conversation with Andi" I stated as if I had some kind of imaginary friend.

"Andi she's your host?" Wanda asked and I nodded again.

My eyes had fallen on the paper the other guy in the group had. He'd been the closer one to Wanda, blue eyes, jet black hair. "How come you have my paper?" I asked curiously.

The guy had lifted his hand. "This?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Well we were wondering why a seeker form was sitting on your kitchen counter." he stated, rather bluntly, and it was as if he had some kind of grudge against me.

"I was going to become one..." I mumbled. They all stared at me in alarm. "I'm not a good liar if that's what your thinking..." I stated and rolled my eyes. I could hear Andi laughing hysterically as she got the idea I still wanted to be a Seeker. "Andi thinks it's really funny I want to be one, but I have to, no choice" I mumbled.

"Why don't you have a choice?" This time is was the only other girl in the group who spoke.

"Because they'll take me out of this body if I don't, they say it's too aggressive, but I get annoyed a lot" I admitted.

"It's lying to us" the other guy stated. The one closest to the other girl.

"I swear it" I stated as I looked at him. That's when Andi started to go ballistic in my head.

'_I'll show him whose lying!' _she screeched in my head. _'I'll rip him to shreds I will!' _she screeched.

My hands came to my head and I jumped with the surprise of her suddenly going all loud. "Ow ow ow shush ow!" I shouted as he cringed and started slightly hitting my head. "Stop, he's- ow- no, ow" I tried to reason with her.

Wanda looked at the other guy the one who stated I was clearly lying. "See what you've done?" she asked and he looked at her apologetically.

"She doesn't like him..." I muttered pointing to the guy. That seemed to make him laugh.

"Name's Jared" he stated casually. But I only glared at him. That made him laugh more. "She's got a temper that soul" he said laughing. The other guy seemed to laugh with him.

"I don't like when she's screeching in my mind thank you very much it hurts" I said as Andi started to calm down. I had a headache again. "I was only going to become a Seeker, so I could tell them I was traveling, then run away" I explained.

They stared at me stunned. "Why do you want to run away?" Wanda asked me.

"Because I don't like my Seeker, she's mean. She never lets me do anything I want, she makes me go to school a-and I can't get anything I want at the store, only nasty food" I stated as I stuck out my tongue.

That made Jamie laugh. "I don't think this body suits this soul" he said laughing hysterically.

The other girl nodded and smiled. "I'm Melaine" she said coming to sit next to me. It was strange how they all suddenly started to accept me and sit near me, even in my home.

I looked at Jamie. "I like this body..." I said rather hurt, "Although Andi wants it back, but I don't want to leave, I want to stay" I stated.

Wanda nodded. "You can stay, but we'll have to get you a new body, you're going to have to come with us though" she stated. "To where all the other humans and rouge souls hide" she stated.

I stared at her then nodded. "Okay sounds fun" I said as I sighed. "But the Seeker, she comes over ever week" I groaned. "I guess I could leave a note saying I went on vacation..." I mumbled and then smiled. "I like vacations, even though I've never been on one" I stated.

Jamie laughed again. "What kind of body do you want?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, well I don't know" I stated.

'_A child's' _Andi suggested. _'You are such a child, you can't read, or drive' _she stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Andi thinks a child would be good, because I can't read or drive" I muttered.

This made Jared laugh hysterically. I glared at him. "It's not funny!" I shouted slightly angered. It was weird being slightly angry. "It's too much to concentrate on when I drive, I have to look at the numbers, and the road, and press the pedals and look for other cars!" I shouted as my hands flailed around. Although Jared just kept laughing.

"A child's body it is" he said through laughter.

"I second on that one" Melanie said with a smile.

"Me too!" Jamie shouted. "But I wanna pick it out! I like doing that" he claimed.

I nodded. "He gets to pick it" I said looking at Jame with a smile. I then perked up. "Do I get to pack a bag?" I questioned.

Wanda nodded not even consulting the rest of the group, and I got excited. I began grabbing things that I more enjoyed than needed. I grabbed a few outfits for clothes, comfortable ones, not any to make me look fancy or anything. I had grabbed a couple sketch books including some of the ones Andi had drawn in. I grabbed drawing utensils and colored pencils. I had even grabbed a small stuffed animal. "Okay ready!" I exclaimed as the five people stared at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah a little sketchy probably but, that's how it went. I had a completely different outcome for this, I had two choices to run away and wander the desert, or this one so I chose this one to meet up with The Host gang lol. Anyways yeah Reviews please reviews, comments please! Also as you can see all my thoughts are in Italics so they're easier visible than saying things out loud, it's a roleplay habit.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so yeah Read and Review please! I need Reviews! T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Jamie's POV**

Once we had settled down Mandie, whose name we soon discovered after we accidentally called her Andi, we had gotten on the road. I stared at Mandie for a few moments. She had strapped herself in, and she was starring at the sky. She took a great interest in it. My eyes fell from her face to look at her arms, wrapped aruond a stuffed animal. Panda, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Mandie?" I curiously asked.

She quickly looked at me. "Hm?" she answered. Her eyes showed nothing but innocence. "What is it Jamie?" she questioned further when I didn't reply.

"Well I was wondering, as a soul how old are you?" I questioned.

At that question everyone in the jeep became aware. It seemed I wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

Mandie looked up. Thinking. "Uhm," she whispered. "I was born-" she muttered, trailing off. Her eyes were starring at the ceiling of the car as she thought. "I arrived-" she added trailing her words off again. Then she came to attention, and bolted up right, with a bright smile on her face. A smile only a young child would carry. "I'm five" she said happily.

We all stared wide eyed at her. Even Jared who was driving looked surprised through the rear view mirror.

"This is my first planet" she whispered. "It only took four years to get here."

I looked at Wanda. "It's surprising that you survived in that body." Wanda looked stunned.

"I know I can't do many things it's frustrating" Mandie explained. "I can't drive, cook, read or anything it's annoying" she stated flatly.

After that everyone had settled down. Wanda and Ian had fallen asleep, so had Mandie. She was even leaning against me, breathing lightly holding on tightly to that little stuffed animal. It was kind of cute, the soul that is, no offense to Andi but I wasn't into her. I was only a kid myself after all. Not a young kid but still a kid. Mel was driving, taking turns with Jared who forced himself to stay awake. I eventually gave a yawn and drifted off myself.

**x**

**x**

**Mandie's POV**

Three days later, and we were driving through Tuscon, Arizona. Wanda had informed me that we had almost made it home. I gave a yawn. I had just woken up and was recovering my senses. It was early morning, and we were leaving our hotel. The car had gotten surprisingly cold during the night and I gave a slight shiver. The sun wasn't even up yet.

I felt Jamie plop next to me and wrap me with a blanket.

'I think he considers you as a younger sister.' thought Andi.

I just gave a mental groan not coherent enough to care. I also snuggled into the blanket Jamie covered me with.

Hours later we had turned off the road and on to desert land. I stared at it with horror. It was so barren.

_'That's usually how deserts are'_ thought Andi.

And soon we had made it to a shelter dropping off the jeep and hopping out. It felt good to finally stretch, and once so I had took notice of the two people waiting for us at the entrance of a cave.

One held a gun, the other looked like Ian. I quickly looked from Ian to the new figure and back several times. They didn't look the same just similar something similar it was a little confusing.

Ian and Wanda laughed. "That's my brother" he explained. "His name is Kyle."

The man named Kyle looked unhappy as Ian gave me his name. I didn't move.

"Chill bro even in soul years she's just five years old, a child" Ian laughed. "She can't even read, even with her host's memories."

That seemed to calm him a bit and I hugged my little animal tightly and walked a couple steps forward.

"It's okay" Jamie urged. "Jeb has got a gun but he won't use it on ya" he assured me.

I stared at the man name Jeb as he slung his gun over his shoulder. "I'm Jeb" he stated as he gave me a warm smile.

I still didn't dare move or say a word.

"I hope you don't mind but we're going to blind fold you" Wanda stated. "Just to make everyone else feel safe."

And with that I was indeed blind folded and brought down through whatever caves we were going through. Of course I had no idea where we were going but it didn't seem necessary to know as long as I was safe.

_'I wonder what this place looks like'_ Andi mussed as we both were in complete darkness.

_'I dunno but I hope everyone likes me...'_ I thought a little nervous.

_'There's bound to be someone who doesn't but who cares'_ Andi added.

_'I do'_ I thought, and after that the blind fold was suddenly taken from my eyes and the sun blinded me through what looked like a green house. I looked around at all the new faces and there was a load of people. I blinked quietly.

Melanie and Jared stepped forward blocking my view and taking a protective stance in front of me. Jeb had his gun in his hands and I could only guess they talked about me on the way down here, and now they had to prepare themselves for everyone else. So once the story was out I now stared at all the people. Of course there were only a few that glared daggers at me but otherwise everyone else didn't have a problem. I walked up to Melanie and put me chin on her arm and she turned her head to smile lightly at me.

"Mandie" she stated slowly.

I looked at her blinking and then gave a slight nod. I must have looked silly with my age to everyone else, but I couldn't help but feeling small and defenseless.

"This is our small community, I'm sure the majority of people who accept you will get to know you soon enough" Mel explained. "And they all know how old you are and to **not**" and with the last word strained she looked at the crowd. "**Not**" she repeated. "To overwhelm her" she said glaring daggers at them all. They all nodded and I looked at them giving them all a small wave.

_'Oh don't be so afraid of them, if it were me I'd be able to kick half their asses for ya'_ Andi stated as I groaned mentally.

_'I don't want to kick butt'_ I thought relaying the swear to what she meant. At least I had some knowledge and wasn't completely stupid.

_'Don't worry I'll coach you'_ she thought amusement within her gesture.

That made me groan mentally once again.

I turned my attention back to the crowd that was starting to break up. I must have missed it, since whenever I think thoughts and talk to Andi I get side tracked, I can't multi task it's too difficult.

Melanie and Wanda had started to pull me off as I stared at them curiously. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To find you a room, and then lunch" Wanda said to me.

I tilted my head. "I get a room?" I questioned, and then I was suddenly excited. "Do I get to share a room?" I asked. "I don't want to be by myself..." I muttered.

Suddenly Jamie was beside me. "She can stay with me!" he exclaimed. Melanie and Wanda then looked at each other then Jamie.

"Okay" they said in unison.

"Yippy!" Jamie shouted as he then ran ahead to the cafeteria.

I gave a smile. "I'm staying with Jamie?" I questioned. "I like that Jamie is nice" I stated.

Wanda and Melaine both laughed and Andi gave me a mental groan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah okay so they finally reached the caves haha. And yes Mandie is in fact meant to be a small child soul haha. Trapped in a human's body of the age of 19 lol. Poor soul. Read and Review! Plz.<strong>

**Oh right for those of you who are wondering how this fits into a romance story. Well it'll show up later. I plan to have Andi's point of view later on, when she gets her body eventually. And there will be other surprises, maybe. ^-^**

**Yeah so I decided I wasn't going to post another chapter, until later or until I got more reviews. O.o sorry people who are reading and not reviewing but it'd be great to know if people are reading, so reviews would be helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jamie's POV**

Jamie yawned sitting up in his dark little cave. He stretched sitting in his bed as he scratched his scraggly curly bed hair. "Mm.." he murmured as he peaked over the side of his bed. He stared down as he watched Mandie sleep and he gave a slight smile. He could barely make her out through the dark but he could see enough to where she was curled up with a small stuffed panda. He stiffled a small laugh that wanted to make it's way out his mouth as he continued to watch the girl sleep.

It had been a week already since she joined the caves. Mel, and Jared, along with Ian and Wanda were going to wait another month before they went out looking for a body. They were going to let the disappearance of Mandie die down.

Jamie gave Mandie one last check before switching on the small light in the cave. He knew she wouldn't wake at the light she never did. Although he learned to turn it on when the second day she had woken and nearly freaked out being left in total darkness, and then not knowing the caves as well she had gotten lost until Wanda had finally found her.

He gave Mandie one more glance until he had left the small bedroom like cave and headed to the cafeteria.

**x**

**x**

**Mandie's POV**

Mandie sat up feeling slightly disorientated. Her eyes looked around the room as it spun. Slightly odd she didn't know that waking up could make you feel dizzy. She yawned and stretched as she stood wobbling a bit. Shaking her head slightly she headed towards the door only to be intercepted by Jamie.

"Oh you're up!" he said excitedly as he beamed a bright smile at me.

"Mmm...yeah..." I mumbled still not myself yet.

_'Would you clear your head already, I'm starting to get a little confused too'_ Andi mumbled. She seemed as tired as I did.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Just a little tired still" I whispered. I squinted my eyes as I looked around the cave. I gave one last yawn before I looked at Jamie. "Is breakfast done yet?" I wondered.

Jamie nodded. "Yeap, Mel and Wanda saved you some, I was just about to wake you" he explained.

"Oh...well then lets eat!" I said smiling, and Jamie lead the way to the cafeteria.

Once at breakfast I sat at the usual table. It was me, Jamie, Melanie, Wanda, Jared and Ian. I was resting my head on my right hand as I picked through my food. My eyes drooped every once in a while. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I was never this tired in the morning, for the past week I had gotten up pretty well to go straight to breakfast and off to chores. Mel was the one who noticed that it was odd behavior.

"You okay Mandie?" she asked.

I looked at her and nodded. "Just extra tired I guess..." I muttered.

_'What is wrong with you, I can't think straight either'_ Andi thought.

_'I dunno'_ I thought. I had gotten use to talking to her through my mind instead of out loud._ 'Tired...I guess'_ I thought.

_'Well be less tired'_ Andi thought angrily. _'I hate being so in the dark, and unknowing.'_

_'I'll try'_ I thought. Mental groan added.

After breakfast we had all gone out to do chores. I guess it was inforced by Jeb for everyone to participate. Jamie, Jared, Mel, and I were going to the greenhouse area to work in the fields. We were to pick the ripe vegetables, rake the ground, plant and water more. I wasn't really up to it, but I also couldn't back out of my chores.

I carried my spade in my left hand. Once we reached the greenhouse we all got to work quickly not saying much. Jamie had started pulling vegetables, Melanie racked the ground and I dug new holes. Jared had started planting and watering the seeds, since the last time I did it, I almost ruined the crop. I was on about my twentith hole when I felt a slight pang of dizziness. I used the shovel to support myself as I closed my eyes and thought a moment. Nausea started creaping, my knees buckled and suddenly someone was supporting me.

_'Hey I think you, or us is sick'_ Andi muttered in our mind.

My vision had blurred for a moment then suddenly cleared. I saw Jamie holding me, he must have been the closest. Melanie had rushed over bending over me as my vision blurred once again. "What..." It was Melanie's voice but it went out of focus, I couldn't hear what else she said. My hearing went out, then came to focus again as if someone had turned down the volume on the radio then back up again.

"She just collapsed," I heard Jamie's voice say. It sounded as if he were worried.

My vision came back to focus and now I was lying on the ground. My head resting on a towel, another cloth was laid against my forehead, wet. Above me was Doc, Melanie, Jared, and Jamie.

"Might be heat exhaustion" Doc muttered.

"No she's been off since this morning" Melanie stated.

"Yeah she seemed a bit sluggish when she got up" Jamie added.

I groaned as I looked at them. "I hear you..." I muttered.

They all looked down at me, I could instantly tell there were going to be questions. I pushed myself up into a sitting position as I looked at them. "What?" I questioned.

"How are you feeling?" Doc asked as he stared at me.

"Weird, my vision and hearing keep going out and coming back" I explained. As if on cue my hearing went out as Doc's mouth started to move. I stared at him, and blinked a few times as he stared at me patiently waiting for a question.

_'What is with you?'_ Andi asked.

_'I...dunno...'_ I thought.

_'Maybe my body is rejecting your soul body'_ Andi suggested.

_'Is that even possible?'_ I asked.

_'Not sure, I mean I don't get taken over every day you know'_ Andi stated.

_'True...'_ I thought. It was a moment before anything was said. I still hadn't had my hearing back. _'You think I'm dying?'_ I asked.

_'Dying? Psh no'_ Andi stated. _'Why would you die, well we die? We're in perfect health.'_

_'Yeah I guess, it was a silly suggestion'_ I added. Right then my hearing came back.

"Mandie? Mandie!" I was suddenly aware that I was being shaked.

"Uhm yes?" I asked.

"You were just staring into space" Doc stated.

"Oh right I couldn't hear you" I explained.

They all stared at me a moment before blinking. "Well you're not allowed to do any more chores for the remainder of the day" Doc stated.

I opened my mouth to protest but Doc shook his head.

"You've got a fever, if you want yet another episode of what happened just now, so get your butt to bed" he ordered.

I stared at him, crossed my arms and glared. "No" I argued.

Everyone seemed taken aback by that. Then a laugh. No a couple laughs. But Doc wasn't laughing. He looked angry. Very angry.

"Mandie" he said as he stood up. He was looking down at me, not with a hate kind of angry look but more of a fatherly angry look. "Go to bed" he ordered.

"I don't want to" I stated.

_'Ugh of all times to be childish'_ Andi groaned._ 'Just do as he says, you know he's good friends with that Jeb guy, they might shoot you.'_

_'Would not, Jeb likes me...'_ I whispered in my head, in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Mandie, you have to go to bed" Doc argued. He then groaned. "I didn't know souls could be this difficult, it's a wonder she was accepted to being a Seeker" he stated. His hand was now on his forehead. He gave a sigh.

"Lemme help Doc" It was Jamie's voice. "Mandie," he started. "Why don't we go and get some water, then head to our room to hang out?" he questioned.

I turned my head to look at Jamie, I was still glaring. There were still laughs in the background but I didn't pay attention to who it was. I just continued to glare at Jamie.

"Maybe we could play a board game, or I could tell you a story?" Jamie suggested.

It took me a moment then my face lifted to a smile. "Okay!" I said excitedly. I did like Jamie's stories, he would retell Wanda's, who would be busy teaching, or spending some quality time with Ian.

Andi groaned in my head._ 'You know, I hope when they put you in a new body, that no one treats me like a child when I get mine back.'_

_'Sorry, it's hard to pass up the stories Jamie tells, he's really good at telling them'_ I told her.

_'It's hard for you to not be a child, you're definately a child, no doubt about it'_ She argued.

I shrugged to myself. _'So what if I am, not my fault I'm stuck in your body'_ I mumbled thoughtfully to her.

_'That is true'_ she sighed.

After getting some water, Jamie had led me to the room where we both sat on our beds. When he started his story it was about the Singing Bats. I would ask questions but not too many of them he could answer as seeing he was human and never had visit the planet in the first place, he was just relaying the story from Wanda.

When he nearly got to the end I had been lying on my bed, just a matress, and had been about to fall asleep until someone came running into the room. You could hear them loud enough when they were screaming Jamie's name at the top of their lungs, well as best as a guy could scream a name at the top of his lungs. I bolted up right and Jamie was staring daggers at the person who entered the room. I didn't reconize them. Must have been one of his friends.

"Jamie" he stated out of breath. I looked at Jamie, still glaring daggers.

"What Zac? You've gone and woken Mandie" he complained.

Zac's eyes turned to stare at me. "Oooh...sorry dude..." he muttered. "Uhm" he stated as he pointed at me. "Ah.." he mumbled pointing at Jamie as he then pointed to the door and turned out. The makeshift door closed behind him and I looked at Jamie.

"Idiot." he muttered as he groaned. "Can you please just lie down for me?" he asked looking at me.

"But I'm really not tired..." I complained.

"You were about to fall asleep" Jamie commented. "But if you can't sleep now at least stay in your bed, okay?" he asked. "You've got a fever and if Doc finds you out, oh he'll be upset, might even make you fall asleep with some medicine."

"Okay I'll stay in bed then" I sighed.

"Good" he said hopping off his own bed and out the cave door.

I groaned and plopped my head to my pillow. "This isn't fun" I complained before closing my eyes and surprisingly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well an unexpected twist yah. Horrible ending I know, but And for someone's review they asked how old Jamie was, well I figured he'd be a couple years older than in the book, along with everyone else being a couple years older. Also my writing might slow down a wee bit, my brother just got me the guide to a game I'm playing and also I just got a book in the mail, not to mention I share a computer with my little brother whose insanely obsessed with playing random games hehe.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mandie's POV**

I slowly awoke to a noise. I kept my eyes shut, trying to listen and define what the noise was. It sounding like whispering. I gave a small groan. I felt a little stiff.

"Mandie!" A voice shouted. I could only guess it was Jamie. My eyes were still closed.

"She's waking up!" Another voice stated. Sounded like Doc.

I then had the odd feeling that there were many people crowding me, so instead of staying in the dark any longer I opened my eyes. There was a bright light above me and I winced. Luckily it wasn't as bright as the light I saw when I first joined this planet, that one was blinding.

"Why..." I muttered my voice trailing off. My throat felt scratchy and sore.

"Water" a voice demanded. They weren't in my sight.

When I was finally given a bit of water to drink I found it easier to get my words out. "Why is everyone crowded around my bed?" I wondered.

"You're not in your bed silly" Jamie stated.

My eyes turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. I was suddenly now becoming a little more alert at this sudden burst of tiny news.

"You're not in your bed" he stated plainly, as if I should know I wasn't in my bed. "You wouldn't wake up, so I rushed and got Doc, you weren't responding so we brought you to our small infirmary" he explained.

I finally noticed other beds spread out around me, Doc's utensils for medical things. I was slightly confused.

"You haven't been responsive for a few days" This was Doc's voice.

"What?" My voice cracked as I said the word. "H-how many days exactly?" I questioned.

Jamie looked up as he counted fingers. I could see him slowly adding more and my heart started to race with each finger added. "Uhm..." he stated thinking. "Four I believe right Doc?" he asked.

I looked at Doc as he gave a slight nod. My heart sank. I was out unconcious for four days, not aware of anything. After I had fallen asleep!

"O-okay..." I muttered. I was slightly shaking.

"Mandie, it's okay" a soft voice assured me. I looked up. Wanda. "The only concern that still stands is if you can hear Andi or not?" she asked.

"Uhm, hold on..." I muttered as I thought really hard._ 'Andi?' _I questioned. _'A-are you there?' _I asked.

There was no answer.

"_A-Andi?' _My heart started to race. Still no answer._ 'ANDI!' _I shouted mentally. No answer. I started to hyperventilate.

"I guess that means no?" A male's voice asked. Jared assuming.

"Mandie," Wanda again. I looked at her. "Settle down, take slow breaths..." she stated as she started to slowly rub my back. "Come on slowly" she coaxed.

I gave a slow breath and suddenly, I'd forgotten to breathe.

"When I meant slowly I didn't mean stop!" Wanda shouted and I jumped at her sudden out burst and started to hyperventilate once again.

"I-I c-can-can't" I started through rapid breaths. "Can't...can't find her!" I finally spat out.

"Oh no..." Wanda muttered her eyes a little wide.

Melanie was suddenly sitting next to Wanda on the bed. "Mandie, calm down" she had now taken Wanda's place and started to rub my back in small circles.

I was still hyperventilating, holding my head as I paid no attention to the people around me. I had to find Andi, she couldn't disappear, not now, not ever. I didn't say she could go. I started to hit my head rapidly. "Come back, come back, come back!" I shouted angrily. I was starting to get frustrated, and it didn't feel right. After all I'm not suppose to feel anger as a soul, but I guess being a child it's hard to keep out the human emotions.

"Don't let her hurt herself" someone around me stated.

I continued to hit the sides of my forehead until someone grasped my wrists, extremely tight. And then I started to struggle against them. "Lemme have my hands!" I shouted as I put up a minor struggle fight. I didn't see who had me secured.

"Mandie that's no way to get Andi back!" Wanda stated rather surprised at me. She was probably surprised that I'd try to hurt myself, even more that I was starting to get angry and frustrated.

"H-how then?" I asked my breathing had started to slow down a little, I was starting to get exhausted. Surprising since I slept for four days!

"Lets try this..." A voice stated, male, their words trailed off and suddenly someone I didn't know but recognized was suddenly next to me. I stared at him a moment before he turned my head to look straight and my left ear was facing him. I stared ahead as I suddenly felt a warm breath on my ear and thought how odd it was for someone to be that close, near my ear in fact. I wasn't nearly prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly the guy had shouted into my ear. "ANDI WAKE UP!" And I had indeed jumped in the spot I was sitting in. I clutched my ear tightly and glared at the guy.

"Owww" I groaned. Suddenly there was a slap, and I could see Melanie standing right in front of the guy.

"Neo, that definately wasn't the greatest strategy" she said glaring at him ferociously.

"Sorry, sorry" he stated holding up his hands a small smirk on his face.

Then I felt a small stir. I perked up as I blocked everyone out._ 'Andi?' _I questioned quickly.

'_Hngh?' _A voice answered in my head.

'_You're back!' _I squealed.

'_Yeah, where was I?' _she asked.

'_Dunno, I was out for four days' _I informed her.

I felt her shudder, the same shudder rippled through me.

'_We were both lost for four days?' _she questioned.

I nodded. _'Scary' _We agreed.

When I brought my attention back to the small hospital like wing I found everyone staring at me as if I were going to do something entertaining.

"She's back" I stated simply.

Everyone then seemed relieved, there was a small cheer in the back and I could only thing that Neo was celebrating to what he thought was clever. I stared at everyone in the room a moment before simply hopping off the bed and suddenly there were arms around me. I looked at everyone who had grabbed me as if they were nuts.

"I can walk you know" I stated. "And I'm not lying in bed anymore, I'm not tired and I slept for four days" I stated firmly.

"You're not dizzy, feeling nauseated, achy?" Doc asked.

"Achy, but I want to move" I explained pushing past everyone who was in my way and walking out of the hospital wing. I groaned when they all started to follow me. "Honestly I'm fine" I told them. 'I think' I added in my head.

'You should be, four days worth of sleep, or being lost' Andi stated, and I nodded.

By now I had wandered into the dark caves myself, and the footsteps had been lost behind me. I honestly had no clue where I was going, I'd never get use to these dark caves. To be honest, they scared me.

'_I think we're lost again' _I thought.

'_Yeah probably' _Andi stated. _'I wouldn't doubt it, you're not good with direction either' _she commented.

I mentally groaned. _'I'm not good at much' _I admitted and then froze. _'I hear footsteps!' _I squealed in my head.

'_Don't move!' _Andi suggested.

I froze. The footsteps were getting closer. Closer. Then finally someone walked into me. I flailed my arms was about to put them in front of me to catch my fall until someone caught me.

"Ah everyone is looking for you" the voice stated, and I recognized it. It was Zac. He had straightened me up and my back was against the cave wall.

"And you're looking for me?" I questioned.

"Mhm, although I wanted to ask you something." he said. "Alone" he added in the end.

My eyebrows raised. What could someone possibly want to talk to me about, in the dark, alone? I drew a blank.

Andi groaned.

Zac's left hand was leaning against the cave wall, level with my head. I stared at him. His face was pretty close, it was invading my personal space.

'_Who wants to talk to someone and invades their personal space?'_ I thought.

"I wanted to know" Zac went on. "Do you think?" he paused.

'_Do I think what?' _I thought. He was really struggling for his words.

Andi gave another mental groan. _'Child' _she whispered. _'He wants to know if you like him' _she stated.

"Do you like me?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Like you?" I questioned my voice rising at the end of my question. "Well. I think you're very nice" I added. "I like you" I gave a slight nod, and smiled to show how much.

He sighed. Andi groaned.

'_Not that kind of like, love you dolt' _Andi explained.

'_Love? What's...love?' _I thought. I tried to search my memory but drew a blank. _'Love, love, love' _I thought over and over.

Suddenly there were lips against mine and I froze.

'_That kind of love' _Andi announced. _'Love 101' _

I didn't move. The lips stayed plastered to mine, and suddenly, what Andi stated as a 'kiss' intensified. Zac had started to wrap his arms around my waist, I stayed froze, not sure what to do, not sure what to make of it. I was utterly confused. And suddenly my knee came up. Zac dropped to the ground in a ball and I looked utterly suprised. My eyes widened as I looked at my leg. I didn't do that!

'_I did' _Andi cut in.

'_What? How?' _I asked.

'_You're defenses were low, I found a hole, took the chance, and took the bastard down' _she explained.

I looked down at poor Zac who was groaning on the floor, holding his hands between his legs. I hovered over him not sure what to do.

'_You...you can't do that!' _I mentally shouted.

'_Can so, already did' _Andi stated matter of factly.

'_Why?' _I asked.

'_I don't like him, plus he has NO right to kiss me, kiss us, not while I'm in here!'_ Andi shouted.

I winced._ 'Okay okay' _I said trying to calm her down. _'I don't even know what that was...' _I mumbled.

'_All the more to do it' _Andi added smugly.

I gave her a mental glare. I heard footsteps quickly running towards us. They must have heard Zac's groans. He was being extremely loud. Then Jared was suddenly in view and quickly picked Zac up as Melanie rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked staring at me wide eyed.

I nodded. "Fine, but I'm not sure about him" I said weakly pointing at Zac. Then I explained, because Melanie and Jared had such confused looks. "He kissed me, I don't know what that was, and Andi didn't like it so she some how gained control and took him down..." I muttered my words trailing off in the end.

Melanie suddenly burst out laughing. I stared at her wide eyes.

"It's not funny he's hurt!" I exclaimed.

"He'll be fine, and good job to Andi" she stated laughing uncontrollably. "He shouldn't have made a move on you, you're too young" she stated patting my back.

"Made. A. Move?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows trying to think what that meant. Melanie patted my back once more.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

Once we had made it back to cave civilization, and not in the depths where I had gotten lost Melanie had relayed the story to everyone else as we sat in the cafeteria eating dinner. I slowly picked at my food, as people clapped my back. I didn't even know what the big idea was for harming someone. They all seemed glad about it.

'_Believe me if he went any further you'd be glad, and I definitely am' _Andi stated.

'_Easy for you to say, you're fully human, I don't like hurting or being angry, even tho I experience it' _I thought.

'_No worries you'll learn' _Andi stated and it felt like she was mentally patting my back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah added a little humor. Poor Zac. Read and Review, and Remember I do not own The Host, or the characters that were made along with the book.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mandie's POV**

Two days later after my unconscious episode I had finally convinced everyone I was fine so I could go back to doing chores. Although that didn't stop them all from watching me closely. Every five minutes I was asked if I needed water, a break or something to eat. It was highly annoying, and every time they asked I answered with the same answer, no. Just when I thought they'd finally back off Wanda came walking up to me.

"Do you need water?" she asked, really nicely.

I looked at her. Quite annoyed. Although it being Wanda, I couldn't be mean to her, not even when my emotions were taking over, which happened frequently, that was annoying to. I was suppose to be a harmless Soul, not a soul that constantly gave in to it's host's anger.

"Wanda." I stated. "I don't need any water, or food, or a break" I stated. "I'm not sick anymore, I'm over it" I said sighing and throwing down my shovel. I was put back on duty in the garden, and unfortunately I gave into my anger. I put my head in my hands as I heard Wanda take a seat next to me.

"Getting frustrated?" she questioned.

I slightly nodded. "It's hard being a soul" I grumbled. "I can't do all that blocking out negative emotions, it's impossible." I took a deep breath. "And on top of that everyone keeps asking if I'm fine, and if I need anything" I explained. "I don't need anything, I'm completely fine" I explained.

She slightly nodded at me. "Well I'm gonna leave you to the rest of your work" she stated lightly patting me on the back.

I nodded as she walked off and stood up taking my shovel in my hands once more.

**x**

**x**

Later on at dinner, people in the cafeteria continued to ask me if I was okay. I glared at them. Taken aback that a soul, that wasn't a Seeker, could send a glare they finally backed off. I sat at the same table with Ian, Wanda, Jamie, Melanie, and Jared. We all normally sat together.

_'You know they're just asking if you're okay' _Andi thought.

_'Well I don't want them to ask anymore' _I grumbled.

At that moment the orange haired kid, Neo sat across from me. "Hey guys" he stated as his eyes fell on me. "You feeling okay Mandie?" He questioned.

I glared at him as everyone else took in a deep breath. I clutched my food tray tightly and as if it wasn't me at all, but it was. I flipped the tray straight onto his lap. He looked utterly surprised and then looked at everyone at the rest of the table. Everyone who was still eating dinner in the cafeteria stared at me. I got up.

"Everyone needs to stop asking if I'm fine!" I shouted. "I am perfectly fine, I can do my own chores and I don't need anyone else asking me!" I growled.

_'Well I think you gave them a new outlook on Souls'_ Andi thought.

After my short outburst I then made my way to my room and off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah okay I know it's super small chapter, but I wanted to get something up. And I have to think more over what I'm going to add next ^-^ <strong>

**And I apologise for it taking so long to get something up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mandie's POV**

The next day I felt more calm. Which slightly annoyed me since I couldn't get a hold of my emotions.

'_Don't beat yourself up about it, you're young this is a young adult's body' _she said trying to make me feel better._ 'It had different emotions than a child's body.'_

'_Yeah but I'm sure I'm the first soul in existence who sucks at being a soul' _I muttered.

'_Nah, I'd say you're the...' _her voice drifted off. _'How many souls live in the caves?' _she questioned me.

'_Uhm,' _I thought counting in my head. _'Three, I think' _I told her.

'_Okay, so you're the third soul here into becoming human, rather than a parasite. You're just so young it's harder to control the emotion thing, like a human child' _she tried explaining. _'Maybe you are more human than you think.'_

'_That's because you always send me violent thoughts' _I countered._ 'If you weren't in there, in my thoughts I wouldn't be mean' _I explained.

'_But if I wasn't in here you'd be with the annoying Seeker back in Psychology class' _she stated.

'_True, I like you better' _I mumbled.

Right then Jamie came walking into the cave like room, we still shared one. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you're up" he said happily.

"Mhm" I stated with a slight nod of my head.

'_Oh stop being so obsessed with him' _Andi thought, if she had her body she'd be rolling her eyes.

'_Obsessed?' _I questioned. I wasn't aware of Jamie staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

'_Yeah, you get all excited when he walks into the room' _Andi thought.

'_Oh...well...I'm excited to see him, Jamie is nice, like a big brother' _I explained.

'_Yes but you take being a little sister too seriously, you're always bouncy and following him around' _she thought.

'_So, it's fun!' _I exclaimed.

'_But you're in my body! An older body, not a five year old's body!' _Andi shouted and I winced.

"Am I interrupting a conversation?" Jamie asked.

I noticed he was sitting on his bed with an eye brow raised.

'_Yes!' _Andi shouted.

"No" I lied trying to block Andi out.

'_Oh, don't you ignore me!' _Andi shouted.

I winced as I held the sides of my head. "Okay, okay yes, yes you are interrupting!" I said loudly. I continued to hold my head as Jamie watched with amusement.

"Ow...st-stop! Ow!" I shouted.

'_Oh no! You're going to feel my wrath!' _she exclaimed.

"But- I told him the truth! After I lied..." I mumbled. I was now talking out loud, and squirming on my bed as she continued to yell. Jamie started laughing.

"Good luck!" he said waving before he left the room.

**x**

**x**

Later when Andi had settled down and my punishment had been dealt, I headed off to do chores.

'_When do you think I'll get my own body?' _I asked Andi in my thoughts.

'_Well when we arrived they said they had to wait a month, since you'd be missing. Tomorrow we'd be here for two weeks' _she stated._ 'So you'd have to wait two more weeks, and I'm pretty sure they're not going to snatch a child anywhere near here, so probably three days or more of travel' _she calculated. If that wasn't enough she added more. _'And they just can't take any kid it'll have to be one with a soul already in it, I'll give that a week' _she said.

I groaned._ 'This is taking too long' _I complained. _'I want one now' _I pouted.

'_Well be patient' _she thought.

'_O-'_ I was about to say okay, but my thoughts were interrupted. I looked at what had done it. It was that orange haired boy, Neo. I'd apparently walked into him.

"An the soul with attitude" he stated with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. Trying to play it cool.

'_I bet your cool phase wouldn't last sixty seconds' _Andi interrupted. She then started counting. _'One..'_

I crossed my arms.

"Ah more attitude" he added.

'_Twenty...Twenty one...'_

"So," he said leaning against the wall. "For my apologies" he added holding out his hand.

I looked in his hand and my eyes widened. Candy...

'_Forty...Forty one, forty two...'_

I quickly snatched the candy and unwrapped it shoving it into my mouth. Neo laughed and Andi stopped counting.

'_I was right' _she stated.

'_So I got candy and you didn't' _I gloated, mentally sticking out my tongue at her. I had a smug little smile on my face as I walked off to do chores.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's that with the new chapter. Longer than the last definately lol. If anyone wants to know I have been keeping track of the timeline as I go along. If anyone wants to know Mandie on Earth has been - 1 month, 1 week, and 6 days. In the caves it has been - 1 week and 6 days. And that's not including this chapter. If you want this chapter including it'd be 2 weeks in the caves. Also Jamie only looks out for Mandie's well being as an older brother lol nothing more. I don't think there will be anything more than that. If there is then you'll see a dramatic change in Mandie's personality as of not being a younger child lol.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mandie's POV**

After chores finished I headed to the washing cave. I had been in the fields once again. After washing I went to dinner eating silently as I listened to the conversations everyone had.

When I had finished eating I had said my good nights and headed off to my own cave with Jamie in the lead. After announcing good night once more, I liked down on my little bed. Not really tired but slightly light headed, I fell asleep.

**x**

**x**

I found myself walking. In a forest preserve. I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked up. I smiled at my best friend beside me. Kurt, blond hair, green eyes, and tall and muscular. He was my sure safety out of anything. We walked on till we emerged from the forest. When we had gone no more than a few more steps, shouting had begun. My stomach dropped. And we both started running.

Five minutes of running, we both came to a halt. It was dark, and in front of us were several rushing light. Behind us there were more. I panicked a moment. Then looked at Kurt, and deciding to run we both made a run for it. We split up.

The Seekers behind us had started to come after me and I figured the ones in front of us went after him.

"Slow down, halt, or we'll shoot!" one shouted.

'_Hah'_ I thought. _'Go ahead' _and I pressed on disappearing among the abandoned buildings I came upon. I was afraid, mainly for my friend, but my adrenaline suddenly took the fear away. My brain had started to rack into survival mode. I had to survive, live on.

As if it couldn't get any worse, in the back of the warehouse I'd run through, it turned into a dead end. I banged my fist on the cold metal. "Crap!" I shouted.

I frantically looked around, my eye catching a light in my building. I looked around for a hiding spot. Quickly finding a small spot, I squeezed in holding my breath. The Seeker slowly walked past me, not even thinking to check between the two large boxes I hid between. I waited till he walked a little further, and I crept out from my hiding spot, tip-toeing behind him. I then quickly wrapped one arm around his neck, the other holding his head as I then jerked his head, breaking his neck. I looked at him a moment, then verified he was dead.

_I continued to stare at him. I mentally flinched. This wasn't me...I didn't kill people, especially souls. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. _

I proceeded to pick up his weapon and shield. I heard voices and my head turned to see more Seekers coming. Their partner had been gone too long. They spotted me. I hear one call into his radio for backup. Suddenly a brave like feeling sweeps over me.

'_I'm not going down without a fight' _I thought.

"Halt, or we'll shoot!" the seeker stated like the last.

I still charged. I pull up the shield I took, fire a few warning shots, but I'm still charging them. The Seekers pull up their shields, deflecting my shots but I'm ready.

_Again I mentally flinch._

I pound my shield into the first Seeker, a female. She's knocked off balance as then I wipe my leg knocking her to the ground. She's stunned, doesn't even raise her gun, but I instantly raise mine, I shoot her, for the kill. She's dead.

I turn to the next Seeker, no time to gaze at the dead soul. No time to pick up ammo, my body just fights. Automatic instincts kick in. Fighting skills reach my brain, I don't have to think of them. Another Seeker is there and I use my shield again, but this one is male, muscular, and he's ready. He stands his ground. Throws a punch at me and I move to one side, blocking his punch and then I brought up my foot bringing it down to stomp on the instep of his own foot. He cries out in pain. I then instantly use my leg sweep technique once again to knock him to the ground, and I don't hesitate to shoot him, and I hear his head hit the ground, he was dead.

The shield had been strung across my back protecting me from the Seekers behind, firing shots. The Seeker behind me wasn't aware I knew he was there.

_Mentally I knew what was coming. 'Please no more killing' I added but I continued on not being able to stop myself._

I elbow Seeker number three in the face, a cracking sound, I broke his nose. He staggered backwards and I turn on him pointing the gun at him shooting him twice for an overkill.

I notice the reinforcements had started to arrive. Ten new arrivals. I could have made it out safe and sound if they hadn't been called. There had been two more Seekers from the original group left.

I take my chance to dart though. I used the shield to cover my back. I dart out of the small space of warehouse left but they're still following me. I had run into another warehouse, weaving between boxes, getting out of plain sight so I wasn't an easy target. I suddenly stopped.

"Crap!" I shouted. Dead end, again.

I turn to see if I can make a run for it but it was too late. The Seekers were closing in.

'Well if I go down, I'm taking some with me' I thought. I held out my gun. The two in lead, from the original group, came to a stop. I pulled the trigger but no shots rang out.

I cursed silently, then charged. They must have been out of bullets because they had their fists raised. This was easier I blocked the Seeker's blows, then knocked the first one unconscious. Not enough time to kill I turned to the next. Without giving him a chance to strike I nailed a kick to the side of his face, he dropped.

I went to move on but a shot rang out in the air. There was a pain in my left shoulder, wet warm liquid soaked my shirt. I'd been shot. I mentally cursed myself for not using the shield.

A seeker had intercepted me. Without thinking I lifted my foot nailing him in the face, a crunch, but he still stood.

Another shot rings out. I go to strike the Seeker, but I stagger backwards, my vision fails me and blurs. Then I feel another pain, electrical. They had tased me, I must have been vulnerable. I felt myself hit the ground, then everything went dark.

**x**

**x**

"Mandie!" I heard a voice shouting.

It was too much, whatever it was, I was frightened, it was me. I had killed four Seekers, knocked two unconcious and wounded one. That wasn't who I was!

"Mandie!" I was now being shook. But I still didn't reply. "She's not answering, she was screaming, and she's drenched in sweat!" The voice stated.

I instantly opened my eyes. There were five people in my room, huddled around my bed. I was drenched in sweat. My eyes were wide, I was afraid.

'_Nothing to be afraid of' _Andi thought. _'It was my memory' _she stated.

'_Memory?' _I asked.

'_Yeah my last moment before the Seekers took me, hey I didn't know you then so don't hold it against me if I killed some of your kind, look where it has gotten me' _she thought. She was trying to be nice, and reassuring but it wasn't working.

"Mandie are you okay?" This voice was less panicked. Wanda.

I looked at Wanda my face indicating I was still frightened. Wanda turned to everyone else in the room.

"I'm sure she's fine, let me just talk to here, there's too many here" she said shooing everyone out.

After everyone left she looked at me.

"A nightmare?" she questioned. I nodded. "Want to tell me about it?" I shrugged. "Well what was it about?" she questioned.

"Andi..." I started but my voice trailed off.

"It was about Andi?" she questioned. I then nodded. I was shaking. Wanda put her hands on my shoulders as she started to rub them trying to calm me down.

I then decided to add more. "Andi said- said it was about her last free moments" I muttered. "Before the Seekers got her" I whispered.

Wanda stopped rubbing my arms.

"She killed Seekers" I whispered, my eyes were wide, I was still shaking, I felt cold and frightened. I was staring at a spot on the floor, my mind had wandered to thinking about the memory.

"Normally you would see that the moment you started to feel your body, when you get all your memories of your host" Wanda explained. "But being as young, and unable to normally use the thoughts, which I don't know why that would happen, even as young as you are. You ended up experiencing it now." she said.

I shuddered. "I don't want any more memories" I muttered. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees. Wanda wrapped an arm around me as she held me close. Tonight was going to be a long night, I would not be getting any more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I added Andi's last free moments, I didn't want to copy Melanie's last free moment, but I also didn't want Andi to go down without a fight and thought this was way better and more exciting. Also keep in mind when she attacked each Seeker, it was within seconds, not minutes like it feels when you're reading it lol. <strong>

**Also I'd like to add, I haven't in a while. I DO NOT own the Host, or the cannon characters. **

**And to answer questions now, she didn't realize it was a memory because as you already know she doesn't get that feeling knowing that it's a memory or able to view memories, nor did she know it was a dream, hence the little side notes of wanting her to stop but not being able to. **

**And again, all thoughts are Italicized. So if it's in Italics then it is most likely a thought. ^-^**

**Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter Added

Okay so I know an authors note isn't allowed as a chapter as says in the rules, but some people do it anyway, however mine is an update, I pretty much whipped this up because I had not properly introduced the ages of each character. _(As seeing as I told most of the story in Mandie's Pov and she's got the mind of a child, so it wouldn't be in her interest to show detail or age to anyone). _This being my first story, I also missed it, and I'm sorry, I probably could have fit descriptions and ages in somewhere, I'm sure I think I did it with Andi, and definitely with Mandie but not too many other people. In the near future on any stories I'll have to work on that. So I thought I'd put this in. I took the ages from the book and looked at them, my story is two years later after the book, so I made them two years older.

Now when I looked them up on Wikipedia, yes I used the Internet, and rechecked some things in the books like no ages mentioned. And yes I didn't get an age for a certain amount of characters so I gave them ages, to what I seemed fit. **And again I do not own the Host or it's characters. **

Jamie is 14 in the book, 16 in my story.

Melanie is 20 in the book, 22 in my story.

Jared is 28 in the book, 30 in my story.

Now there is no age for Jeb. And I did not give him one, nor did I give Doc an age.

Ian and Kyle didn't have an age so I assumed in the book Ian was 27 and Kyle 28, so therefore they'd be 29 and 30 in my story. I made them a year apart. _(Any one who wants to correct me or possibly change it I can I don't mind, if the ages of the characters with ? marks don't fit I can edit. For now they're ages are only listed here so it'd only be edited here. And if so edited I will make a note to let everyone know). _

As to the characters I added.

Mandie is 5 _(Having the mind of a 5 year old I saw fit to make her that age)._

Neo is 20

Zac is 16

Andi is 20

Kurt is 22 _(22 as in of the story taking place, not in the flashbacks, who knows I might add him or I might have Andi mention a distant memory of him...that's a surprise)._

Those are all the characters I have mentioned so far in the story, I believe. Any questions or screw ups on ages let me know. Hope this helps a tad if you're wondering anything else let me know.

Also for those reading and wondering if Burns and Nate and their little crew are going to be added. I'm not sure if I'm having them show up yet, if they don't show up I will however mention them, probably only a slight mention but none the less they will be added some how.

**AN: I know this is a whole note but I wanted this to be just me lol. Anyways. With Christmas it took a while for me to make a chapter. I have a couple written, but won't add them just yet. I'm writing a few before I add them. Yes I write them first, then as I type them I edit and add stuff if I think it may be too short, or find something I missed. So writing takes slightly longer. Lol However, I will admit that I don't write full chapters for all of them haha. **

**I will also ask that whoever reads this that they review on the count I want to know if this helped or not. ^-^ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mandie's POV**

For the next couple of days I had ended up sticking close to Wanda. I also kept it in my power to not fall asleep.

'_You're not going to have another nightmare memory.'_ Andi told me.

'_You don't know that' _I thought.

'_Yes I do my memories, remember?' _Andi thought.

After Andi told me that I just ignored her. It'd just end up in a huge argument I never won. There was no way I was getting any more memories in my sleep. So when I had reached day two of no sleep, I took to drinking coffee that we had in the caves.

At breakfast I sat with Ian, Wanda, Melanie, Jamie, and Jared. Wanda looked exhausted. Well she had been up comforting me the past two nights, without napping, I wondered how she managed to stay up two days straight, she didn't drink coffee. I could tell they were all trying to get me to go to sleep. The past two days they tried to get me to go to Doc's, but I wouldn't go.

I had just drunk my third cup of coffee, sipping my fourth when a hand suddenly snagged my cup.

Of course Andi had the same reaction as I did when the fiend took my coffee, but her surprised reaction had violence written all over it. I would too if I had been violent, but I wasn't. We looked to see who had stolen our coffee. I caught Jared with it, and everyone was looking at him surprised. Lately no one snagged my coffee, they just let me have as much as I wanted.

"Give it back!" I demanded.

'_Yeah stand up to him!' _Andi shouted encouragement.

Heads turned to see what the commotion was.

"No" Jared stated. "You're too addicted. Look at you no sleep, and you are bouncing in your seat" he stated.

I hadn't noticed I was bouncing...but I was. "So what, I want my coffee...or else!" I demanded.

Jared raised an eyebrow. Clearly surprised I made a threat, but I did get angry once in a while, and right now both Andi and I were angry, the emotion was stronger.

"Or else what?" he asked. He waited for my answer.

"Or else..." my voice trailed off as I thought.

'_You're going to maul him' _Andi stated.

'_That's hard to do, I'm not violent, threats are as far as I go' _I thought.

'_Well start!' _Andi screeched. _'He has our coffee!'_ she complained.

'_Okay' _I thought taking a deep breath. "I'll fight you for it" I told him. An empty threat but I was hoping he'd go for it.

Jared wasn't the only one surprised by my new threat. People all around the cafeteria were now talking.

"Try me" Jared challenged, apparently he was testing me, and had seen right through my empty threat.

I took a deep breath, and before the little courage I had, that Andi was giving me, disappeared, I lunged. Now being sleep deprived and hyped up on coffee, then getting the only thing keeping me awake taken probably pushed me more to get into a fight in the first place. Either that or I was a defective soul. Jared was stunned that I had lunged at him. I even gave him a good hit in the face before someone pried me off of him. I was then restrained. I looked up to see Ian was the one who wrapped his arms around me to keep me from moving. By then my spurt of courage was gone.

Jared stood holding a bloody nose, stunned. " Can't believe the squirt hit me..." he muttered.

"She clearly said 'or else'" Kyle spoke up laughing.

"I think Mandie is banned from coffee" It was Melanie who spoke.

"What?" I shouted, my mouth hanging open. "No! I need it!" I argued.

"Not to live you don't, you're clearly too addicted" she stated. "You've had five cups each morning for the past two days, and three more at lunch" she stated, her hands were on her hips, she wasn't going to back down. "That's overdose and you haven't slept for two days, you need less caffeine and more sleep."

"I agree with Melanie" It was Jeb.

My mouth hung open. "I-I need it..." I muttered.

Andi laughed. _'You're way more addicted than me, at least I draw a line on how much I drink.'_

"I don't think a little lady like you needs coffee" Jeb stated.

My mouth still hung open. "But-"

"No buts" Jeb stated. "Now if you're a child someone has to keep you in check, that means bed time, and no coffee" he stated firmly.

"But-" I was cut off again.

"No buts, my house my rules, I'm the adult you are the child" he stated. He was being really strict.

My eyes watered. "I-I can't sleep..." I muttered. I stuck out my lower lip as I looked at Jamie, he always gave into me, being the little sister he practically spoiled me.

Jamie looked at me. "Sorry Mandie" he started. "I can't pull the strings on this one, what Jeb says goes" he stated.

That really did it. I wiggled my self away from Ian who was still restraining me. "Fine, I'm not speaking to anyone!" I shouted and stomped off out of the cafeteria. I walked my way down the dark tunnels. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. Tears ran down my face.

'_Maybe you are taking this a little hard, it's just coffee'_ Andi thought. _'Jeb is right, you're too addicted and supposedly a small child. Children don't get coffee'_ she told me.

"I need it, I'm not sleeping" I stated out loud.

'_Jesh, you're not going to have another killed out nightmare' _she argued.

"Am so! You've been hiding for what? Two, three years?" I asked. No one was around so I didn't care when I spoke out loud.

'_Yeah, and?'_ she questioned.

"So how many people did you kill, or wound then?" I questioned. "How many fights?" I asked. "I don't like violence, I'm afraid of it, that part of me will never change," I said. "I only result to violence when I can't fight you anymore, or like with Jared when we are both angry. But when it's just me I can't take it. I don't have that courage without you rattling my brain." I was now crying again.

'_Understandable' _Andi stated. _'But not understandable to lose sleep about it, I know you didn't ask to take over my body, but you chose this planet. You heard Wanda's story, she told you her story at bed time, the souls told you our emotions are greater' _Andi explained. _'So now you live with your choice, right now you are not living, losing sleep over a dream. You are practically torturing yourself' _She said.

"Shut up" I muttered.

'_You don't want to admit you're wrong, you're hurt because you didn't get your way.'_

"So" I mumbled. I had finally stopped walking. I was definitely lost. I leaned against the cold, cave wall, slid down to the floor and curled up into a small ball. I kept my eyes wide open. I was determined not to sleep.

'_So you are acting like a spoiled brat'_ Andi argued back. She then got that I had no idea what a spoiled brat was. _'Here's the simple version, when you don't get what you want you cry about it, and pout till you get what you want. That's the first version' _she said angrily.

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to be alone. I felt hurt, everyone had ganged up on me. At least one person could have been understanding. But no one would be, no one knew how I felt. No one had a case like mine, a child stuck inside an older body being ganged up by humans. I could feel Andi wanted to say something but I didn't want to hear it.

'_Leave me alone' _I thought, and I pushed her away. She didn't argue. I just stared at the cave wall. I didn't know for how long, again I didn't care. I had the intentions to not fall asleep. I wasn't going to fall asleep. And then suddenly without warning. I had blacked out.

**x**

**x**

**Jamie's POV**

When Mandie had darted off I felt horrible, but I couldn't disagree with Jeb, he was my uncle, and leader of the cavern. Plus it was true, Mandie was addicted, she needed sleep. I know she didn't want to sleep because of her memory, Wanda had informed us all about the talk her and Mandie had after she shooed us out, but she had to sleep, she was sleep depriving herself. She was also sleep depriving Wanda.

I was going to run after Mandie, but Wanda and Mel both grabbed one of my arms. I looked down at them.

"She needs alone time," Wanda said.

"And she'll have Andi to talk to" Mel added casually.

I looked at them one last moment before sitting back down.

Mel, Jared, Ian, Kyle, Wanda, Jeb, Doc and I all waited around the cafeteria after breakfast. We waited an hour till we felt it was necessary to go search for Mandie.

We had checked all the rooms and caverns we used, and still not finding her we split up. Each person carried a can of sleep with them. One way or another we were going to get her some sleep weather we forced it or not.

We had searched in the dark for another hour until we had found her. Jared actually had found her.

"I found her lying on the ground, so I crept up close and covered her mouth with the rag I sprayed with sleep." He explained. "I gave her an extra couple sprays just encase." He was carrying her like a baby. One arm was under her neck and the other under her knees.

Doc led everyone to the infirmary. Compared to the dark caves this room was much brighter, due to the cracks in the ceiling. Jared carefully set Mandie on a bed and after making sure she was situated everyone but me left to go finish up chores.

I sat by the bed, waiting. It was along wait, and eventually I had fallen asleep. That was until I was woken by a loud scream...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah I finally added Chapter 10 haha. Hope it was somewhat exciting. The next two chapters are way better. Chapter 11 is finished but I'm not posting it up tonight, and Chapter 12 is almost finished I think, I have to recheck lol.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mandie's POV**

It was painful, and not the kind of pain 'no pain' could take away. More memories of Andi's fluttered through my mind. Different images, and scenes. Andi killing a Seeker, a replay from her final moments. Then the image would suddenly change. It was like changing as if it were one of those projector slides, clicking and changing pictures. A scene this time. Andi with Kurt, it changed again. Andi killing an unknown Seeker, change scene. Andi and Kurt fighting side by side, change again, and again, and yet again. Many memories. More...Andi as a small child, going to school, hanging out with friends. Then change. The invasion started Andi running for her life, more battling, stealing, survival. It hurt, mentally. Physically? Probably but this time from experience, I knew I wasn't awake. Worst of all I also couldn't control it. I couldn't turn it off, I couldn't pause, or change a scene it did it all on it's own.

Every time as Seeker went down, or Andi saw a human injured, or herself or Kurt got injured, I'd wince, and as each memory changed it was a stab of pain and I'd scream in my head wanting it to stop.

I had no track of time but it eventually started to slow down, and then after that it finally stopped. When they stopped I felt relieved. I was no longer being tortured.

Finally, my eyes started to open. I became aware that there were several people huddled around me, and I was in a hospital bed.

I looked around, all their faces were pale as they stared at me. I gave a yawn, and then clutched my head. It was searing with pain.

"You should sleep more" Jeb stated.

I looked at him as if her were nuts. He was the only one not with a pale face. He was good at hiding his emotions, I knew that.

"No thanks..." I muttered. An ice, cold shiver ran down my spine. I gave a shudder. I was then suddenly wrapped in a hug by Wanda.

"You had another memory" she stated.

I shook my head. "No, I had nearly a thousand of them." My voice cracked as I said it. I started to cry, but the pain in my head decided to remind me it was there. It felt worse than the pain in Andi's memory of getting shot.

I suddenly gave a high pitched scream. Wanda jumped unwrapping her arms, and backed away from me. I clutched the sides of my head, and I curled up into a ball.

"Doc-!" I heard someone shout, but they were cut off my hearing went out. I had my eeys tightly shut. I was writing in so much pain. Why didn't they give me 'no pain'? I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but I was only rewarded with darkness.

'_It's happening again'_ I heard. It was Andi, but she seemed so far away.

'No it's worse' I thought, and at that moment I blacked out.

**x**

**x**

**Jamie's POV - (He wakes late in the evening)**

I had been peacefully sleeping on one of the hospital beds. That was until Mandie's scream filled the room. I had jumped out of the bed without even giving a yawn. I saw Doc had also jolted awake. We both hurried to her side. She still gave more screams and Doc gave her a slip of 'no pain' but it should have instantly taken effect, it wasn't working. I started to panic. Her screams continued to fill the room.

Feet shuffled into the infirmary and I turned to see Wanda and Ian rush in along with Mel and Jared. Jeb came in last, his shot gun leaning on his shoulder.

"Why is she screaming?" Jeb asked with a tired tone. "You can hear it throughout the entire cavern."

"We don't know" I said. "Doc gave her no pain, but it's not working." I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what I could do. I felt helpless, Mandie was like my little sister.

People had started to line up at the door and Jeb walked towards them shot gun aimed. They shortly left after that.

Wanda walked up to the bed and leaned over Mandie. I stared at her anxiously as she looked her over.

"I'm not a healer, but I'll be she's getting another one of Andi's memories" she stated. "And it doesn't look like a pleasant one."

After that it took another ten minutes for Mandie to calm down, and then a couple more till she woke up. We watched as she stared at each of us, she yawned and we waited. The Jeb spoke.

"You should sleep more" he said.

I couldn't believe my ears. He just suggested her to sleep after what just happened?

"No thanks" Mandie mumbled. She started shaking, and Wanda wrapped her in a hug.

"You had another memory" she said. It wasn't a question. Wanda knew.

"No" Mandie replied shaking her head.

I was surprised I was sure Wanda was right.

"I had nearly a thousand of them" she stated. Her voice cracked, I could tell she was crying.

I was even more surprised though. That she'd get all those memories at once. Everyone else also looked surprised, but we didn't have time to question her. She suddenly gave a high pitched scream. Wanda jumped to her feet alarmed. I wouldn't doubt she probably thought she hurt Mandie on accident. Mandie was on the bed squirming in pain. Almost how she was with Andi when they argued, but she didn't scream and look as if she were dying.

"Doc try the no pain again!" Ian shouted.

Doc had hurried to get the little mouth slip. I stood there as if I were a zombie. I stared at Mandie, writing in pain and then curl up into a ball. I wanted to be sick. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, it was Mel.

Mandie screamed again and I wondered what it was like in her point of view, how painful it might be for her. What part of this she was aware of, which part she wasn't.

"Doc the no pain isn't working" Wanda reported.

"I'm not sure what to do" Doc said. They were both leaning over Mandie.

Her fingers had started to slowly claw at the back of her neck, where her scar was.

Wanda noticed. "Doc she, the soul is in pain we need to take her out!" Wanda shouted, although Doc was sitting right across from her.

Doc didn't spend any time gawking at this new bit of news. "We need a cyrotank!" he shouted. "Sleep!" he demanded. Jared tossed him the can off a shelf. I saw Doc give Mandie the sleep, and she went limp.

At that moment, instead of gawking and being a zombie, I made myself useful. I unwrapped myself from Mel's grasp and went across the room for a cyrotank. I make sure it was functional until I handed it to Ian, who now stood next to Doc.

Doc had Mandie, the little silver soul, all ready. He handed her to Ian and he placed her safely into the tank. He then handed it to me.

"As an older brother you're entitled to protect her" he said giving me a smile.

I stared at him then nodded. "Will do, no one but us will get near her" I said.

Ian nodded in approval. We both turned back to look at Andi, the original host of the body now lying on the hospital bed. Doc had healed her up, giving her clean, heal and smooth before Jared moved in and turned her back on her back.

"It's going to be a while till she wakes up" Doc said calmly to us all. "Why don't you go back to sleep" he suggested.

"But someone has to stay with her" Wanda said worried.

"I will" Mel offered. "You need sleep anyway Wanda you were up with Mandie for two nights."

Wanda nodded, "Thanks" she said and got up and left with Ian who said his good nights.

Jared gave Mel a kiss on the forehead and a hug before he left. Jeb sat outside the door with his shot gun, probably to keep people from coming back and asking questions. I stood there with Mandie's cyrotank. I held it up, glanced at it to make sure it was fine, and then took one of the hospital beds myself. Sleep had slowly over came me as I kept my arms wrapped firmly around the tank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so yeah there goes a little excitement lol. Don't worry it all explains mostly in the next chapter a hypothetical theory of what could be wrong and happened. Lol. So no reviews on what happened cause I'm not spoiling it...sorry. Also uhm if I happened to misspell Doc somewhere as Dock not sure if I caught them all or not then lemme know cause I'm so use to typing most of my last name lol the first four letters of my last name start with them so it's so tempting. Anyways! Don't be alarmed if I don't get Chapter 12 up soon I'm working on it, and I promise I won't just stop writing the story till I end it. I wouldn't do that. So if it takes a while don't have doubts in me! ^-^ Read and Review hope you liked it!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Andi's POV**

I had seen everything Mandie had seen, all my memories, of course sharing the same mind I also knew what she heard, felt, saw, and thought the entire time. I had been in as much pain as she had been. Only difference, it felt like I was reliving my painful moments in my fight to survive being human. It sucked.

I was aware of Mandie, breaking from my small hiding spot in the back of my mind, when she suddenly stopped hearing. She tried to open our eyes, and nothing...black and empty.

'_It's happening again' _I told her. She was losing control. At least that's what it felt like. It also felt like we were both going to slip away and never wake up.

'_No it's worse,' _she told me, and then right then and there. I knew there was a chance we wouldn't wake up this time. Then I didn't even get a chance to panic, or fight to hang on, we just blacked out.

**x**

**x**

I started to slowly become mentally conscious. This was normal. For a whole month being stuck in here it was a routine. I had heard Melanie's and Wanda's story as I sat in the back of my head. They had been stuck like this longer. I would have gone insane. I was going insane.

I mentally groaned. Time to start the day, or night...I didn't know what time it was.

'_Mandie wake up' _I thought.

I was rewarded with no answer. Not even a thought that she was dreaming, nor breathing. She was going to kill me!

'_Mandie you wake up now!' _I shrieked and suddenly I heard a noise.

"Andi" the voice spoke. It sounded far away. "Andi..." it said again. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Mandie?" I questioned.

The voice laughed. "No, come on open your eyes" it stated.

Open my eyes? I couldn't do that I was a prisoner in my own head for another couple weeks. As if proving me wrong I was suddenly conscious of being able to move. Something I hadn't been able to do since I kneed that Zac kid.

"Come on" the voice coaxed. "Almost there" it encouraged.

I was then aware I was in full control. My eyes shot open and I instantly bolted up right.

"Mandie" I demanded.

"She's okay" the voice stated. "Sleeping there in that bed with Jamie."

I looked to my left. Sure enough Jamie, the brown eyed, shaggy blacked curled brother, was curled up on a bed clutching a tank like substance so tight if he tried enough, and had super powers he could hug it in half.

"He sleeps like that almost everyday" the voice stated.

I turned my head to the voice. A girl with tan skin, long brown hair and hazel colored eyes stared at me. I instantly recognized her. "Melanie" I stated.

"Yeap." she said with a smile.

"Wasn't there...more people here?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah Doc went to go get food, breakfast. He's getting you some we'd thought you'd awake soon" she explained. "Jared, Ian and Wanda were here last night but they agreed with Jeb that they'd find a way to ask a healer what might have been wrong with Mandie" she said.

"Oh." I muttered. Right then a tall, slim man came in carrying a single tray with more food than it could hold. Melanie got up to help him.

"Doc she's awake" she informed.

Doc wizzed around to stared at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I stated thinking about it. "Confused" I decided. "Not a real morning person, and it feels weird finally being able to move after being trapped for a little over a month."

Melanie nodded. "Try being trapped longer" she said with a smile.

"No thanks, I think Mandie would drive me mentally insane, she is a child" I said.

Melanie laughed handing me a plate of food. I paused. "Do you think I could have coffee?" I questioned.

Doc and Melanie froze.

"Oh I'm not as addicted to it as Mandie. I don't drink that much, however if someone snags it from me I won't hesitate to take them down" I said with a small smile.

Melanie smiled.

"I'll go get you a cup then" Doc said as he left in a hurry.

I started to nibble on some food. As I nibbled I turned my head to look at Jamie, still curled up with the cyrotank. I felt Melanie take a seat next to me.

"He vowed to protect her, actually Ian put him up to the task and I'm glad. He looked extremely pale when you both started screaming" she explained.

"You know Mandie, she takes him being a brother way too seriously" I explained.

Melanie laughed.

"I'm not kidding she gets all giddy and bouncy, following him everywhere" I said. "It annoyed me actually" I admitted. I munched on a bit more food.

"That's Jamie he likes souls, well the ones that end up with us anyway." Melanie explained taking another bite.

Doc came back right then some followers in tow. I recognized them immediately. Jared, Wanda, and Ian.

"What did the healer say?" Melanie asked. "How did you ask?' she seemed really curious.

"Well when I bluntly asked the question he seemed at first a little suspicious. Then I told him it was a question more as to what hypothetically might happen, would it get worse or would she get use to it" Wanda explained. "I had told him only as a minor case though" she informed us.

Melanie, Doc and I listened carefully.

"He told me quite a few different possibilities." she began. "He told me if a human was still present that it'd be harder for her to get memories, but no damage, which we already knew" she said. "He also said there was a chance that being a new soul, not being at many planets that humans would be slightly difficult, especially if it was a 'wild' one" she said smiling a little. I figured that was slightly the problem but it didn't explain why they were in so much pain and why the soul medicine wasn't working, but he hadn't finished he went on." Wanda was now leaning against Ian as she took a deep breath. "His last explanation seemed to go with the second as if the second made it easier and more frequent for the last" she started. "His last suggestion was that there was a chance, a higher rated chance, if the soul was new or had hosted their first human, that the human body would reject the soul. He explained that this was really fatal as being the human body would keep rejecting, and that there wasn't a chance that the soul would gain control." she took another deep breath. "He also said if it got bad that there would be pain and if the soul wasn't taken out in time then both would die out" she said finishing.

"Then she's safe now?" I asked.

It seemed as if everyone besides Doc and Melanie just noticed I was awake. Wanda seemed excited.

"Yeah she's safe now, we got her out in time" she said.

I nodded.

"Now Jared said. "In an hour a tribunal is being held" he said.

"Tribunal?" I questioned.

"Kind of like a debated meeting" Ian said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can decide if Mandie stays or not" Jared said.

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue. "Okay then I might as well get ready for the day then" I said hopping off the hospital bed. I was a little wobbly at first, but sure enough I got the hang of walking again.

**AN: Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated soon enough. With chores and New Years I had been a little busy not to mention I wanted to play a little video games for a bit. So here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it. I was going to add the tribunal in this chapter but decided not to, I wanted to work on it more to make it a little exciting. Thought I'd get something up though and didn't want you all to think I ditched out on continuing the story. ^-^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Andi's POV**

We walked to a cavern they called 'the game room.' Once we entered Jeb and a few other people were waiting for us. We all sat in a circle, Jeb remained standing. There weren't many of us, only nine, including me.

Jeb looked at us a moment before speaking. "Now we're all here to discuss weather Mandie should stay here, on Earth in the caves, or go to a different planet. You all have been asked here for your vote, and your opinions. Now remember the rules apply, and I can make new ones if I please. Let the Tribunal begin." he said and he remained standing. "Anyone want to start?" he questioned.

I sat there and looked around and I saw a hand shoot into the air. It was Jamie. Looks like they had woken him when I was bathing..

Jamie stood up, looking at each person as he did so. "I think Mandie should stay, she really wants to, and as far as a body goes I think she should have a child's body." he said simply and then sat down.

I didn't say anything, not yet I was still scoping out the situation. Letting others speak before I did. Then I noticed a woman stand. I recognized her as the girl who was always with Doc, the school teacher. I suspected she'd married him or something. Then the name clicked, Sharon. She was from Wanda's story. She didn't like souls, and apparently had warmed up a tad bit to Wanda since she'd been here. She then spoke.

"Why should she get to stay?" she asked. "I mean we can't take in every parasite that just lands themselves in the caves because they have a human in them." she stated. "Wanda proved herself, Mandie has not. Even as a child she'd be useless" she argued. She looked mad. Well more than mad. Her face was a shade of red.

I saw Wanda stand out the corner of my eye and my head turned to look at her.

"I think Mandie should stay" she stated. She practically ignored Sharon, her look was priceless. I gave a small smile. These tribunals were fun. "Being at a young age as a soul and in a child's body, I think it'd be easier for Mandie to become more human than Soul like." she stated. She took a breath before going on. "That also being she is only a young soul, and this planet, even though the life force is fairly short would be the best for her to grow up in, and choose as the planet she dies on." she finished. She then sat.

Then Ian's brother, Kyle stood. "Don't you think the whole choosing this planet and not living afterwards is too much for a kid to choose?" he asked. "I'm sure she wouldn't choose it" he stated.

Jeb then cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. "I agree with Kyle. That is much to ask of a child weather they'd be human or soul." he stated, but continued. "However, as a child and already acting as a human child, she could get along with the children in the caves" he said. "Although we can not forget there is a possibility that her personality could change in a new body." he added.

"Jeb has a point" Jared stated. He then fell quiet. He was probably seeing the situation from both sides.

Melanie then stood as all eyes then fell on her. "I think Jeb is right in the sense that Mandie could get along with the children," she explained. "Being Mandie's age, this could be her one chance to feel less like a 'parasite' and more human. This is after all the only other planet besides her home planet she has been to." she said. "Of course she'd have her mother's thoughts, bits and pieces but the memories she makes here would be hers, and those would be the ones that count." she finished.

After Melanie's speech, Jared, Kyle, Ian and Wanda all agreed, seemed as if their minds were made up. Jamie didn't need convincing he already believed that Mandie should stay. Although Sharon didn't look convinced.

Melanie then looked at her. "Sharon, right now she wouldn't be able to do chores, but as she grew up here she would be able to help. Until then like the rest of the children she'd attend school" she said.

Sharon still wasn't persuaded. And looked less than happy to teach a child soul. So I loudly dusted off my pants, as everyone stared at me and I stood.

"Okay," I stated. "As all of you know Mandie had taken over my body, of course" I started. "Mandie is like a younger sister to me, younger I say not only because of her age but her mentality as well." I began. "You want proof? Ask that Zac kid who tried to 'love' her" I said putting up air quotes. "She doesn't even know what it means" I rolled my eyes. "She definitely has driven me insane" I paused, took a breath, and began again. "Mandie wants to make this her home, so I say we should let her. She's no Seeker really she'd probably get herself killed, she only has the mind of a child, human at that, so she's no harm, and growing up in the caves would confirm it." I finished. I then stretched a little and sat back down.

Sharon looked at me, thought a couple moments, then not too happily agreed.

Ian then cleared his throat. "Okay since we all agree and out vote the disagreed, that she stays, what kind of body do we take?" he asked.

Doc then cleared his throat. "Of course it would have to be a child's body with a soul already in it, we wouldn't want to endanger a human child, and if a soul has already taken over there's most likely no one inside it."

"I agree" Wanda stated. Ian beside her nodded in agreement.

"If we were to get a child's body it'd have to be out of state and not the one Mandie came from" Jared said.

"Agreed, if it were near here, our raids would be impossible" Jeb stated.

Everyone then agreed on that. Then Kyle spoke. "If the raid were further away, fewer people would be able to go."

Jared nodded. "Yeah, not everyone would be able to go" he explained.

"I want to go!" Jamie shouted.

Jared held up a finger to him as he looked around. "Wanda is required to go, and Ian would follow" he stated. "I am to go" he explained as his eyes fell on Melanie.

She just waved her hand with a small smile.

"Okay Jamie you can go since you know Mandie so well" he stated.

Jamie cheered as Jeb cleared his throat.

"So that settles it, the raid will take place starting tomorrow. Tribunal adjourned" he stated. "Now people going on the raid get ready and some rest" he ordered. "Everyone else go get the chores done" he said as we all filed out of the game room obediently.

**x**

**x**

**Mandie's POV**

I was expecting more pain, or at least to wake up to some worried faces, or happy ones. But the darkness continued on, and on. Until, something gave a small spark.

I was running. That's weird, I was running in a park, the caves didn't have a park. Just desert. This wasn't even desert, this was a grassy, cool area, with lots of trees, and better colors. I liked it. I had stopped running and was about to head up a slide when my eye caught something. It was shiny, I liked shiny things. I ran towards it.

When I reached it, I was disappointed when some older kid reached it first, he had shaggy black hair and sun glasses, I instantly recognized him, Jamie. I stared at him with a frown, once he finished picking up the shiny object he took notice of me. He gave me a smile.

"Hello" he stated kindly.

I tilted my head at him, gave a small smile and pointed to his hand. I guess I was slightly shy.

"Oh this?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"You can have it" he said holding out his hand to me.

I went to take it, but before my fingers grabbed it, it fell to the ground and started rolling down the side walk.

"Race you for it!" he said excitedly and I gave a huge smile as I took off towards it.

Once I reached the now still, object, finding out to be a marble. I bent to pick it up. Then my memory went blank.

**x**

"Mandie" A voice softly stated.

Hm...was that my name? I was confused part of my memory told me I had a name...called Star. I didn't want that name, I was drawn towards Mandie.

"Can you hear me, are you there?" the voice stated softly once more.

"Perhaps she's deaf..." Another voice stated.

"Jared she nodded at my question at the park, she's not deaf" another stated. I recognized it, Jamie!

My finger twitched.

"She moved!" Jamie exclaimed and something was sprayed into my face.

Smelled like strawberries. I liked strawberries...Then my eyes suddenly opened, and everyone towered over me. I couldn't help but be a little scared. They were so big.

I scooted back away from them. As I did so I felt something soft next to me and looked down at it. I recognized the toy I use to have. The stuffed panda. I quickly took it in my arms and squeezed it hard.

"I think everyone is frightening her being so close" A female's voice stated. I looked in the direction. Wanda.

Everyone backed off slightly. I was still afraid. Where was that bravery I use to have, and I really wanted to know why everyone was suddenly bigger than me. I use to be the same height. Then that's when my eyes laid on the specific person. Andi. I was suppose to be in that body! I looked down at my hands. Really small hands. My eyes widened.

"I have my own body?" I questioned, looking up quickly at Wanda. Melanie sat beside her.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah as long as no one else lingers in your head" she said with a smile.

I took a moment to think. As far as I could remember, and thankfully it was easier this time, no one was in my head. I looked at Wanda excited.

"No one is there!" I said with a smile. I still had my arms wrapped tightly around my panda, still slightly nervous.

"That's good" Wanda said and she gave me a small hug. I had froze holding my breath. She pulled away from me and everyone stared at me, obviously with questions.

"Are you afraid of us?" Jamie asked.

I looked at him. I didn't answer for a moment then slightly nodded. His face fell.

"Everyone is so much bigger" I muttered, and someone else laughed.

"Don't laugh Jared' Melanie hissed, and he instantly shut up.

I looked at them. "I got to see how you got my body" I stated as I looked at Jamie. I felt a little hurt. "You tricked me" I mumbled.

"Technically it wasn't you" Jamie said as he sat next to me. "Technically that was..." he raised an eyebrow. "What was her name before we snatched her?" he asked.

"Star" I muttered. The name now seemed foreign to me. My own memories in Andi's body were starting to take over my mind instead of Star's. I didn't want her memories, her mom and dad weren't mine, I didn't have parents.

"Well it was technically Star then" Jamie said as he ruffled my hair. "And we had to trick her in order to get that body for you" he said. "It was hard enough trying to go out in public in a soul community as a human" he said as he scratched his head. "We had to lead you somewhere" he said with a small smile.

I then smiled back. "Okay" I said instantly forgiving him. I looked around. "Can I get out of bed?" I questioned as I then looked up. I looked at Jeb, he was practically the leader here.

He looked back at me then at Doc. "Doc?" he asked.

Doc looked at me and then nodded. "She seems fine" he said with a soft smile, and I didn't waste anytime getting off the bed as I slid to the floor with the panda still in my arms.

I looked at Jamie. "Do I get to still share a room with you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure" he said with a smile and I smiled.

"You start school tomorrow" Jeb suddenly stated and I frowned at him.

"I don't wanna go" I mumbled.

"Well you don't get that choice" Jeb said with a soft smile. "The adults make that choice for you," he explained. "Sharon is teaching the class and Freedom and Isaiah will join you, they're about your age" he said.

I still frowned.

"If you make it through your first day of school tomorrow then I'll get you a present next time we go on a raid" Jamie said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Really, I mean it, but you have to be good, and listen to Sharon" he said.

I nodded. "Okay!" I said excitedly. I really wanted a present. I was hopping from foot to foot, unable to stand still.

"See what I had to go through?" Andi asked and my eyes shifted to her.

"Andi!" I said excitedly and pounced on her. She didn't look too excited but I didn't care.

There was more laughs as I clung to her.

"Mandie..." she stated. "Please let go I think you're strangling me" she said.

I instantly let go a little wide eyed. "Sorry" I muttered.

"It's okay" she said giving me a small smile.

My stomach then growled and Jeb came over and lifted me up, putting me on his shoulders. My free arm, the one not holding my panda held tightly to his head afraid of falling, but his hands had my ankles tight enough where he had me but wasn't hurting me.

"How about we go get dinner?" he questioned. Everyone agreed with him as we all then headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'll admit I didn't know how exactly to end this chapter or if I wanted it to continue on. But I figured that was a decent enough ending. If not let me know lol. It took me a while to think of how I wanted this whole chapter to go. I hope everyone likes it, and again I'm sorry if there's lack of detail and such other things, lack of using big words also, but as seeing it's in Mandie's point of view, and she's a little kid I thought it'd be a little strange if she started using extraordinary words lol. But I hope you guys like it, read and review please, the more reviews the better! <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Mandie's POV**

I was dreaming of ice cream. Why? I don't know, but it was nice and it wasn't a deadly memory. Apparently this body loved ice cream, I had never had it, and now was drooling over it. I was about to get my second cone when suddenly I felt myself being woken.

"Mandie, it's time to get up for school" Jamie's voice cooed. "Come on" he said his words trailed on.

"Nooo" I muttered and rolled over. "I want more ice cream..." I mumbled.

Jamie laughed. "Well you can have more when you go to bed tonight right now it's time for you to get up" he said.

Suddenly I was cold, and my pillow was stolen from me, so my head plopped to my bed. A light turned on. I opened my eyes and whined.

"I don't wanna!" I cried. "I wanna sleep!" I said angry as I crawled towards Jamie, who sat on the cave floor, with my blanket. My warm, warm blanket.

Jamie laughed. "Your hair is a mess it'll take a while to brush" he said getting up, with my blanket!

"Give me my blanket!" I groaned.

"No, time to get up" he said as he tossed my blanket outside our cave door.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I crossed my arms and sat cross legged on my bed. I glared at Jamie, he just laughed.

"You're not getting out of this" he said, still laughing. "Remember our deal, you go to school, make it through the first day, and then you get a present" he said.

"Yeah but that was when I thought school was more later in the day. It's too early" I complained. I snagged my panda that had fallen off my mattress while I slept. I hugged it close to me and shivered. I was slightly cold. It's not that it was cold outside, but it was way warmer under my blanket. Normally the blanket was just to cover the bed, but I used it as an actual blanket which kept me so warm I would sweat, but that's how I liked sleeping.

Jamie just smiled at me as he tossed me an extra pair of clothes Wanda had gotten me on their raid. I looked at them and groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. "And hurry up your hair needs to be brushed" he said as he left the room.

I stared at my clothes. I remembered how to somewhat dress myself from being in Andi's body, but this one had started to change my thoughts a little more. I thought more like a kid, than a kid and an adult. I slowly stood as I took off my dirty clothes, not that they should have been dirty, but we were in caves. I then put on my new ones as best as I could. Although, I thought I was doing it wrong. Once I finished putting on my socks and shoes there was a knock and Wanda peeked her head in. She was smiling at me, I stared back really tired. My eyes kept dropping.

Jamie then peaked his head in as he looked at me inspecting me over. I must have looked decent since he didn't laugh or say my clothes were on wrong. Instead he entered the room, with a brush. He sat on my bed behind me as he started to brush my tangles, roughly.

"Ow" I stated cringing as he ran the brush through my hair the first time.

"Sorry, sorry" he said and continued on.

The brush ran through my hair again, roughly, it hurt! "Ow ow ow ow!" I shouted as I cringed and moved away from him. I quickly crossed the small cave room, out of his reach. My hands were over my head, protecting it.

"That hurts!" I shouted.

"Well it's got to get brushed somehow!" Jamie argued.

"Not like that!" I shouted back. I was ready to cry.

"Well how do you suppose I'm suppose to brush it?" He asked.

"Softly!" I cried.

"How is someone suppose to brush their hair softly?" Jamie asked. He got up to walk towards me but I suddenly got to my feet and rushed to the door.

"You aren't brushing my hair!" I shouted.

"Oh yes I am" he said as he stalked towards me.

"Nu uh!" I shouted and went to run out of the room but instead bumped into someone. Of course since they were bigger than me, I was the one to plop to the floor.

I looked up to see Jeb.

"What is going on in here, everyone can hear you at the volume your using" he stated.

"Mandie stats that I'm brushing her hair wrong" Jamie said, he sounded slightly annoyed.

Jeb looked amused.

"He is doing it wrong, it hurts" I said tears forming in my eyes.

Jeb looked down at me as he picked me up, standing me on my feet. "Well we'll see if a girl can do it. How about that?" he asked me.

I looked at Jamie then Jeb and nodded. "Okay" I mumbled wiping my eyes quickly as Jeb went and got the hairbrush.

"I guess brushing hair isn't your calling Jamie" Jeb laughed as he took my hand and dragged me out of the room.

We walked a couple rooms down and Jeb knocked before entering.

Wanda, Melanie, Lily and Andi sat on a bed all chatting quietly to themselves.

"Oh hey Jeb" Wanda stated as they all looked our way.

"Wanda" Jeb said with a smile. "I was wondering if you were up to brushing Mandie's hair" he asked. "Although since there's more than one lady here I think it's debatable between you" he said. "Jamie didn't have any luck, he apparently was brushing to hard" he explained.

"Yeah it's no problem" Wanda said as Jeb handed her the hairbrush. She sat crossed legged on her bed and I slowly approached. She patted the bed and I took a seat. I cringed when I felt the hairbrush getting closer, but as it went through my hair it was a lot softer than how Jamie did it. I loosened as Wanda continued to brush.

Satisfied that the problem was solved Jeb left me with the rest of the small group. They had stopped chatting, and were probably talking about something adults talked about when little kids weren't around.

"Excited about your first day of school?" Lily asked.

"It's not really my first day of school, I went to school for Andi" I stated.

"Oh how was that?" Lily asked.

"It was really hard, I had to write papers and it was hard to write and spell words and there is no point in Psychology" I stated flatly.

Andi busted out laughing. "There is too, and it was a good laugh trying to watch you go to school for me" she said.

"Was not, it was dumb" I muttered. "And I hate the Seeker for making me go" I mumbled.

"She never said you had to go, just said it would be better if you continued" Andi corrected me.

"So" I mumbled.

The room then went quiet once again as Wanda finished brushing through my tangles.

"Okay all done" she said patting my back.

"Finally" I stated rushing to my feet.

"Should we go to breakfast now?" Wanda asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

I had walked out of the room sticking close to Wanda, Lily and Andi followed behind. I still didn't really know my way around the caves, and liked sticking close to someone else since it was so dark. I lightly grabbed hold of the bottom of Wanda's shirt as we headed our way to the cafeteria.

I yawned as we all took our original seats, and extra one had been added for me. I sat down as a plate was instantly put in front of me. I looked at it. Eggs, bacon, and toast, recent raid items. I looked up to see who had placed the plate in front of me, Jamie. I stuck my lower lip out at him, still a little mad at him for not brushing my hair right.

"You still can't be mad at me" he stated.

I still stuck out my lower lip, giving him a small glare and went on to eat. I didn't give him an answer.

"Oh come on" he complained as he sat down. "Really how do you brush a hair softly?" he asked.

Wanda and Melanie laughed.

"What? I'm sorry I don't have long enough hair to brush 'softly'" he said using finger quotes.

I just glared at him, and shoved eggs into my mouth.

"Oh come on I'm a guy I don't know that stuff" he said. "Please forgive me?" he asked as I looked at him.

"No" I stated as I shoveled more eggs. When I polished those off I then started taking small bites of my bacon.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Jamie asked. I looked at him. He was holding his hands together. Trying to give me the puppy dog look. He was pretty good at it but I wasn't budging.

"Nope" I muttered. There were more laughs at the table. I finished my bacon and sat there watching everyone else eat. I was stuffed. I couldn't eat as much as the bigger people.

Jamie sighed. He scooted his chair away from the table noisily, and got to his knees as he crawled over to me. "Pretty. Pretty. Pretty pleaaaase?" he asked. He was begging now.

I considered it. I looked at him thinking a moment. I opened my mouth, he looked hopeful but then I closed it. I thought some more. "Well..." I mumbled. "Maybe, if you get me a good present for going to school" I mumbled. "Your brushing really hurt..." I muttered.

"Okay done deal" he said as he then lightly hugged me. "I'm really sorry" he said again.

I smiled. "It's okay I guess, but your not brushing my hair no more" I said. "Wanda is doing it you're bad at it" I said and he sat back in his chair.

"Deal" he said again as he then started eating. I looked at the table as I kicked my feet back and forth while I sat in my chair, waiting for breakfast to be over to start my first day of school in the caves. It wasn't going to be fun.

**x**

**x**

When breakfast finished all the adults had cleared out of the cafeteria. While us kids went to school they all did work. And when school rolled on I had been right, it wasn't fun.

There was only two kids near my age. Isaiah and Freedom, anyone else in the caves were older, way older.

After Sharon had gotten them started with what they were suppose to be working on, she had gone over to Isaiah, Freedom and me. When her eyes had laid on me I thought she was going to come over and kill me, she didn't seem to like me at all, and I knew from Wanda's story of first being in the cave that it was because I was a soul.

I mentally sighed when she stalked towards us. She seemed extremely mad. When she had sat next to us though she didn't yell at me. That was a bonus. All she did was take out some sheets of paper from her little folder and place them in front of us. I stared at it confused. Now being in a new body, it was a lot harder to read. This body hadn't been to school yet, Star was suppose to have been starting school soon but never got the chance since I was now in the body. I looked at Isaiah, he seemed to know what to do and already had a pencil in his hand scribbling away. I looked back at my paper then at Sharon who had been whispering silently to Freedom.

I slowly scooted towards her as I lightly poked her. I didn't say anything in fear that she might yell at me. She jumped when I touched her. She looked at me angry.

"What?" she asked angrily. Her eyes looked really mad and I stared at her wide eyed.

"N-nothing..." I mumbled and quickly snatched up my piece of paper so quickly it made a loud noise. I then quickly snatched a pencil and a folder as I brought my knees towards me so I could use them as a temporary desk. I brought my paper up to my face and peeked over it slowly as I watched Sharon whispering to Freedom. Apparently he was just old enough to start learning to write, preschool stage or something like that. Star never had gone to preschool, according to souls it didn't exist anymore, they learned that stuff at school in Kindergarten.

When Sharon had looked at Isaiah her eyes started to come over towards me and I quickly raised my paper to make it look like I was busy. I then waited a couple minutes then slowly brought my piece of paper just under my eyes to peak at her again. She was still looking at me.

"Mandie" she stated angrily. "What is wrong?" she questioned. She acted like I was a pest, I was just lost, but I didn't want her even more angry.

"N-nuthin'" I muttered wide eyed and turned away from her.

I heard her sigh, annoyed. She was definitely annoyed.

I looked down at my paper. It had words on it. What was I suppose to do. I couldn't read. It was hard enough to read in Andi's body with all my mixed memories, it was even harder in this one since it didn't learn how to read yet.

I tilted my head as I looked at the first word. I didn't even know what my letters really looked like. I sighed. I was never going to get this done. So I started to doodle on my paper. I drew a nice stick figure, with a hat. It was standing in front of a house, with a giant boat. I was going to draw more but someones shadow was hovering in my light. I looked up to see Sharon. My eyes widened.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Um...no not yet!" I shrieked grabbing my piece of paper and holding it tightly to my body. "I haven't drawn the water, or a massive life tree yet!" I shouted.

Sharon stared down at me with a raised eyebrow. Her arms were crossed and some laughs came from behind her.

Oops. I was suppose to be doing words. I forgot in the moment of my drawing.

She then snatched my paper as she looked at it. She then looked at me and then showed me my own drawing.

"What is this?" she questioned.

Was she dumb? It was easy to tell what it was. "Well it's a guy, with a giant boat" I said innocently. "I drew it" I stated bluntly. There were more laughs from behind her.

"I know what the drawing is" she said, still angry.

My eyes widened. Oops I answered wrong. I didn't know the right answer then. "U-uhm...I'm not sure I know the right answer then" I muttered.

She looked highly angry. "You were suppose to be writing the words" she stated.

I looked over at Isaiah. He seemed to have finished and was staring at me. He couldn't be but the same age, but they were probably smarter here, since it was school and work every day I mean they probably didn't get summers and stuff.

"Sorry, I don't know how to do it" I stated as I looked up at her.

"Then why didn't you say so?" she asked angrily.

"Because you're so angry" I whispered looking up at her. My head wasn't tilted to her just my eyes looked up. "I didn't want to bother you, you were sitting over there with Freedom" I said, "and then you got really angry when I tried to ask, so I just went over here and drew my stick figure and boat." I stated.

After that her face seemed to have lightened a bit. Although I didn't get a sorry out of it. She gave me a new clean sheet of paper and placed it in front of me. I stared at it blankly.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked looking back up at her.

"Write the words" she told me. It sounded like an order, where I had to do it, otherwise she'd kill me.

"I don't know how to write letters" I muttered.

She sighed impatiently. I looked at her. Her face was changing colors. My eyes widened as I quickly stood up. I had been sitting on the cavern floor.

"Sit" she ordered and I shook my head.

"No thank you, I think I'll just..." my voice trailed off. Where was I suppose to go? Well I guess it didn't matter. The school teacher didn't like me. "I think I'll go...somewhere..." I muttered slowly backing away from her. "I mean you don't like me so..." I stated my words trailing off as she started walking towards me. I then turned and darted away. I'm sure if she didn't have a bunch of other kids to teach and watch over she would have chased me down and killed me but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

I had ran until I had gotten myself lost. The caves even during the day time in certain areas were really dark, and I had no idea where I was at. So instead of running on I planted my butt on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I hadn't noticed I was out of breath at all while I ran. Must have been because I wanted to get away so badly. I leaned my head against the cave wall and closed my eyes hugging my knees.

**AN: Dun dun duuun! Lol well that was Mandie's first day of school lol. I could have made it much sweeter but meh every soul has to go through something being around humans right? And I couldn't just let Sharon be fine with her right away...that would be no fun...but yeah. Also I tried to keep as much of it as possible to what a five year old could explain how it went, and what was going on lol. I couldn't keep it extremely childish as I did add a few words in like irritated, I know a five year old wouldn't use that word but I mean I didn't want it to get too boring and have readers stop reading so I did my best, but yeah that's how it went lol. Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jamie's POV**

Wanda, Ian, Andi, and I were working in the fields. Mel and Jared were washing windows. I had started to dig yet another hole, to plant one of the many seeds in the packages Jeb had requested on the last raid.

When we had all finished our chores we headed to wash up, and after that lunch. When we had made our way to the lunch room it was obvious something had gone wrong. Sharon's eyes were red and puffy, and she was secluded in a corner, Doc sitting next to her. He looked like he was trying to calm her down.

Mandie sat on the other side of the room, with Jeb. Who looked mad but not at her. I had grabbed a plate of food and sat down at their table. Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda and Andi had joined once getting their plates.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jeb looked at us then to Mandie.

"It seems Mandie and Sharon got off on the wrong foot." Jeb stated. "She wasn't being fair to Mandie, and Mandie ran off instead of telling someone."

I looked at Mandie, who wasn't looking at anyone. Instead her left hand was pressed against her forehead, her elbow rested on the table, and she was drawing invisible squiggles on the table with a finger on her right hand.

"Apparently Mandie doesn't know how to recognize her alphabet, and Sharon tried to get her to read and write words" Jeb explained with a slight smirk. "After drawing this," he said showing us a piece of paper, and then telling Sharon in an innocent voice what the drawing was after she bluntly asked. Sharon went off on her."

I looked at the drawing and smirked. It was a simple one, something a five year old would draw. Circles and lines basically. I looked at Mandie.

Jeb spoke again. "Sharon is going to take it easy on her from now on," he stated.

I knew Jeb had chewed Sharon out. This incident probably taught Sharon a lesson. Hopefully she'd be nicer to souls from now on. I sat down as I started eating my lunch. I poked Mandie and when she didn't look at me I poked her again. The second time she looked at me.

I slid her some packaged cookies on my plate and her face lit up a little.

"Don't worry about Sharon" I whispered to her. "She's always in a bad mood when kids don't listen in school" I told her.

Mandie just nodded and started to nibble on some cookie.

I nudged her with my elbow. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You won't get me my present now..." she mumbled. She sounded sad.

"Nah" I stated. "I'll still get it for you, you lasted a couple hours with Sharon, that says something" I stated.

Mandie looked up at me surprised. I smiled.

"I promise, next raid I'll get you something" I said.

She gave me a smile and then turned to her cookies. She didn't get up until Isaiah and Freedom walked over, looking innocent as ever. Little kids.

They had both shyly walked over and had nudged Mandie in the shoulder. When she looked at them she seemed surprised. And when they choked out the words to have her come play, she seemed even more surprised, and then she looked at me. That confused me.

"Can I go play?" she asked me.

"Uhm..." I mumbled. "I'm not sure I'm the one to ask, probably Jeb" I stated as I turned to Jeb.

Mandie looked at him. "Can I?" she asked.

Jeb stared back thinking. "Sure, but you'll be grounded next time if you run off on Sharon like that" he stated.

Mandie nodded as she hopped off her seat and ran off with Isaiah and Freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know this chapter was a super short one. I kind of had gotten a writers block really. I wasn't sure what I should have added, and then decided that I would add in a little discipline for Mandie, and her first time making friends her age. I did put a lot of thought into it, but I didn't want to drag it on, so it ended a little short. I promise it'll start getting more interesting, after all we still need to hear more of Andi's story, and some of the previous characters I added earlier will get a more shine to the story also. Any way I'd still like input here. Read and Review! I hoped you liked it!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay WARNING for those of you who do not like swear words, the wording in this chapter has reached it, so don't read if swearing offends you...**

**Chapter 16**

**Andi's POV**

_Life in the caves weren't so bad. I mean at least now I got my body back. I think the only thing that I hated was being so enclosed in an area that I couldn't go outside and see the sun, or hike, or go anywhere really. I wasn't the type to just lounge all day and waste it away. Not as if we were doing that here, I mean we had the chores but on days off it was just cruel. I couldn't lay in bed all day, or sleep in like everyone else did. I usually got up at the crack of dawn. Which was of course unusual even before the invasion of souls I slept till noon if my life was hectic. _

_In the caves life was rarely hectic. I think the only thing exciting that happened much, since raids hadn't gone on yet. Was that a bean sprout grew three inches. At least Jeb made a big deal about it. He loved his plants. I could honestly care less. I'm sorry, really but I wish life was a bit more exciting, at least I still had my drawing pads. At least I could be creative. _

_Once in a while I'd go to the cave entrance. Jeb usually only knew what I was up to. I mean I felt bad once in a while ditching my chores, since everyone helped out but I couldn't help it. I felt claustrophobic every once in a while, and tired of just seeing cave everywhere. The desert scenery, not much, but still had a different look other than depressive rock._

_The only people I usually hung out with were the ones that Mandie had kept close to while she was in my body. Jamie, Melanie, and Wanda were the three that stuck with her, and from there I branched off to a few more people, since it was inevitable since Ian, and Jared followed Wanda and Melanie every where when they got the chance. Ian was more stalker-ish than Jared, of course. I had met Kyle, Ian's brother, he was usually everywhere mainly with Sunny though, another soul. She seemed distant to everyone but Wanda and Kyle. Then there was Lily. She hung around Wanda and Melanie, so I had started hanging around her too, being accepted in their girl's group was fun. Jeb and Doc where two different people I usually didn't talk to much. Jeb once in a while when he'd find me by the cave entrance looking out into the desert. Then whenever he felt I was 'troubled' he'd find me. Doc I rarely talked to him, whenever he wasn't in the infirmary he was with Sharon, and I hated her. _

_I saw that Zac kid from time to time. I noticed he hung out with Jamie every once in a while. When Jamie wasn't clung to by Mandie. Once in a while he'd stare at me and I'd give him a cold glare reminding him to keep away. I knew he liked me and not Mandie, it was the body after all, he was just a teenage boy, so I couldn't blame him for too much of it. Then there was that other guy. His name was Neo. His last name I didn't know. I didn't even ask anyone for it, I hardly cared, but I'd occasionally see him staring at me too. Which was weird, I didn't know him and he never talked to me._

I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called. I stopped my running and looked around. Lily then entered the 'game room'. That's what they called the big cavern I was in. Apparently once in a while it was played for soccer and other recreational things.

"There you are" she said as she made her way towards me. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry" I stated. "And I needed a run anyway, and there is no where to do it but here" I said as I started up my pacing once again. I was running from one wall to the other. Like the pacer, they use to have in middle school, of course before the invasion.

"Oh" Lily stated. "Well is something bothering you?" she asked.

I suddenly stopped running in the middle of the room and looked at her. "How come everyone asks me that?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

Lily gave a small laugh. "Because usually someone doesn't push their self to run or do any kind of forcing activity unless something is wrong, and I know Jeb occasionally finds you by the entrance to the caverns." she said.

I sighed. "I only go there cause it gets to be too claustrophobic down here sometimes, and I run because I don't want to be lazy, it's hard for me to be lazy" I stated.

"I see" she said taking a seat near one of the walls. "Wait till we play soccer then, did you play? Before the invasion I mean?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah somewhat. I was good though" I said and continued my running. It was silent after that.

Five minutes went by and then Lily spoke again. "How many back and forth laps have you done?" she questioned.

"About a hundred...I think" I mumbled trying to talk and keep up with my breathing. I then slowed from my run into a jog, I was going to start cooling down, I was nearly done.

"And you claim there is nothing wrong with you" Lily stated. I could tell she was still staring at me, watching me run back and forth, the entire time.

"There isn't" I stated, in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Mmhmm..." she mumbled her words trailing off.

"There's not" I finalized. She left it at that. I'm sure she didn't want to argue about it.

When I had finally got to walking, Lily stood. I looked at her and she stared back at me as if wanting to try and pry out what I was hiding. I wasn't hiding anything, there was nothing wrong with me.

"I think I'm going to wash up" I stated. "Before I go off to the room" I confirmed.

She nodded. I had shared a cave room with Lily since I had been given back my old body. Then usually until bed, Melanie, Wanda, Lily and I stayed up talking, I usually sketched at that time too.

"I'll meet you back at the room then, Melanie and Wanda should be there soon, don't take too long" she said as she waved.

I nodded. "I won't" I stated and headed to the washing cavern. It was dark, the soap was horrible, but the water was warm, and it was nice to at least have some kind of bathing area. At least we didn't have to walk around smelling all the time.

I had entered the washing area, calling in first to make sure no one was in and had started to wash my face. When I had finished I had started to take off my socks and shoes when I heard someone coming in. I raised an eyebrow. What kind of pervert...

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hi" came a voice back.

That voice sounded familiar...a guy's voice too. My eyes then widened. Zac. That sneaky little!

"Zac, I'm trying to wash up, I was about to get in" I stated.

"I know" he said as he then came into view in the dark room. He didn't have a shirt on.

"Zac, I don't like you. At all" I stated rather coldly, but the kid had to come to terms.

"Why?" he asked. He took a seat next to me and stuck his feet into the water. He was wearing nothing but shorts, and I had to guess underwear but I wasn't about to ask.

"Zac" I spat. "I don't date, and you are way too young" I growled.

"But Melanie is like seven years younger than Jared. I'm only four years younger than you" he said.

"Zac" I growled. "I don't like you, get that through your head, I'm not interested in you what so ever." I was angry. He wasn't listening. I don't care if he was a gazillion years older than me, two years older than me, two years younger, I wasn't dating him. I wasn't even interested in him.

"But-" he started but I cut him off.

"No. No buts about it Zac" I said. "I don't like you, if you don't get the message maybe I should knee you in the balls again" I said angered. I was now looking at him. I had been concentrating on the water before hoping he'd go away.

He looked angered now, and I definately wasn't expecting what happened next. He had grabbed hold of me, and kissed me. Of course it was on the lips, no more than that, and I kept my lips firmly shut together. I wasn't kissing him back, and to hell with him, I definately wasn't going to let him try to take advantage of me. So I pushed him, rather roughly, to the point where he went splash into the water.

I had my arms crossed when he came back above water. His face was still angry.

"I wasn't kidding Zac" I said.

"Neither was I" he countered.

"I don't like you leave it at that" I said glaring at him.

"No." he said as he hopped out the water. Apparently I hadn't gotten through his thick skull because he had lunged at me this time.

He pinned me to the cold cave floor. I could feel the water on his clothes dripping down on me.

I stared up at him. "Zac I'm giving you a chance to get off me" I stated in a bored tone.

"No, you'll admit you like me" he said and his mouth pressed to mine once again.

I was getting tired of this. I brought my legs between us and then pressed my feet against his stomach as I then extended my legs, sending Zac flying over my head. Once I heard a 'thud' indicating he had landed on the cave floor, I rolled to my stomach and instantly pushed myself to a standing position. Zac seemed a little startled, but when his brain registered what happened he scrambled to his feet glaring at me. Wow I had a way to piss people off sometimes.

He didn't seem content with my answer either, he thought he could make me surrender to him, to like him. Oh well he was going to get a lesson on that.

He then lunged at me once more. This one was easier to dodge, all I had to do was move out the way before he went 'splash' straight into the water once more.

"You are pathetic..." I muttered. I had grabbed up my socks and shoes about to walk away, done with this situation. It was wasting my time. That was until I felt something slam hard against the back of my leg. I winced, and fell on one knee. I heard a 'clank' noise and saw a rock roll to the side. Little brat hit me with a rock! I didn't turn in time to see Zac run full force into me knocking me back on the floor, staring straight up at him. He was straddling me. I expected him to start making out with me, but I was surprised once more when he landed a punch to the side of my face.

My vision swirled, and blurred, and finally came to clear view as I looked up at him. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"I'll make you like me" he growled.

"Oh yes, because hitting the day lights out of me will do that" I spat.

"It will, I'll keep doing it, until you die, if that's what it takes" he said.

I glared up at him. I didn't say anything and then another blow, this time to the other side of the face. My vision swam again, it was almost to normal and then another blow, then another. My brain wasn't functioning right at that moment, I couldn't defend myself until he finally stopped landing his blows. I couldn't think, I didn't even know how many times he had hit me. I groaned. I then realized he had my arms pinned.

I looked up at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I breathed.

"Are you giving in?" he questioned.

"Not even when I'm dead" I spat. "I told you I'm not interested in you."

"Fine" He stated.

"Fine?" I questioned. That was too easy. "You're giving up?" I wondered.

"No. Maybe this will convince you" he said.

"What?" I questioned as he let my hands free. He still straddled me but his back was facing my gaze. I didn't know what he was up to, then he grabbed my foot. "What the hell..." I muttered as he took one hand wrapping it around my toes, and then the other on my heel. Then it clicked. I tried to violently get my foot away from his grasp, I even resorted to beating my fists against his back, but his actions had clicked to late. He violently jerked my foot and was rewarded with a loud 'crack'. My eyes widened, teared, and I clenched my teeth tightly together. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming out to let him hear how much pain I was in.

He then turned to me. Forgetting my hands were free.

"So?" he questioned.

"I'm going to kill you" I said through my teeth, and decked him in the face. He dropped like a rock.

I heard more footsteps by the washing area door and I saw Lily come in.

"Andi" she stated and froze staring at me, then Zac knocked out on the floor. "What happened!" she shrieked. That's when Wanda and Melanie rushed in after her.

They took in the scene and then stared at me.

"Well Zac here apparently wasn't convinced the first time I told him that I wasn't interested in him" I said angrily. I struggled to my feet and balanced on one foot. "He apparently thought torturing me was going to get me to like him" I grumbled. I had tried to start hopping to gather my things but wobbled and nearly fell until Melanie caught me.

Lily had started to pick up my things.

"Wanda go get Jeb, and Ian. Ian can carry Zac, Jeb is going to have to be here to enforce rules" Melanie ordered.

Wanda didn't hesitate as she darted off.

"I think we should get Doc to look at your ankle" Melanie said to me.

"No need it's broken anyway, he completely snapped it" I muttered. I now felt completely exhausted. After running I wasn't expecting a full on fight with a kid who sought out to torture me. I glared down at Zac. "I swear if he wakes up and Jeb isn't here, I'm killing him..." I muttered.

Melanie laughed. "Well I'm not going to argue with you about that" she said. "I'd kill him too" she said as she started helping me towards the infirmary. She seemed set on having Doc take a look at me.

Once in the light Lily gasped. "Your face!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at her confused for a moment. Then remembered. "Oh right yeah, he tried to beat some sense into me" I said casually. It did hurt a bit but my pain was more focused on my ankle.

On the way to the infirmary, Ian had passed us. He looked shocked at my state, but Lily had just told him Zac needed to be picked up. He nodded and ran off. When Melanie had finally gotten me situated in a bed, Doc had come in starting to examine me. Jeb had checked up on me, and went over my injuries with Doc, who indicated that I had bruised muscle, a slight concussion and a broken ankle. All of which had started to heal when Doc gave me some soul medicine.

I then headed to my room with Melanie, Wanda, and Lily. Jeb had informed us that later tomorrow a tribunal would be held.

Once in our room I plopped on my own bed, exhausted, and shortly had fallen asleep, listening to the other three girls in the room chattering away.

**AN: Yeap so there's the action lol. Planning on having some more. Yeap haha. Hope everyone liked! Remember to read and review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Andi's POV**

I slowly woke the next day to Lily shaking me.

"Andi" she muttered softly.

I groaned.

"Andi the tribunal" she whispered.

My eyes then shot open, remembering the events the night before. I groaned. I disliked Zac. Hated him even, I wanted him to suffer, hell I wanted to make him suffer. What kind of guy doesn't get the hint you don't like him then tries to force you under his will? But sadly I wasn't into going, I was really exhausted. I groaned again as Lily proceeded to shake me. So I got up unwillingly. I then made myself presentable and we both headed to the game room.

Once there I noticed Zac sitting in the middle of a rather large circle of people. I walked closer and the look on some people's face was utter disgust for the kid. I sighed. He wasn't disgusting, he was just misled is all. Growing up in the caves without a father probably put him in a position not to learn how to treat a girl, he was a teenager main desire might want to really have a girlfriend. As much as I wanted him to deserve people glaring at him I couldn't help but feel disgusted at myself. What was I a monster?

I walked to the inner part of the circle where Zac could spot me. He looked at me and his look was utter pain, as if he finally realized he was wrong. Maybe there was hope for him.

Jeb then settled everyone down, explaining the rules then stating why we were here. Then it started.

"He should be banished!" a person in the group shouted.

"He should be killed!" another shouted.

My eyebrows went up as Jeb stared at the group then at me. I walked to the middle of the circle. Everyone stared at me but didn't quiet down.

"Shut up!" I demanded. That got their attention. They did quiet and they all stared at me. I crossed my arms. "We're not killing him, and that's not going to be put up to vote even if Jeb wants to" I stated. I looked at Jeb. "Sorry I know I'm defying the rules, and you get to choose but I won't let that be it" I stated.

He nodded understanding. "I wasn't going to put that up for vote, that's unhuman" he said with a slight nod.

"Great" I said with a slight smile and looked at the group who looked like some wanted to disagree with me. "Listen, he didn't attack any of you," I began. "He attacked me, weather or not he's sorry for his actions or not quite frankly I don't care" I stated. "All I want out of this is to literally beat the crap out of him" I said. "A fair fighting match" I stated. "I won't kill him, that's not my style, but I want that to be the punishment" I said finally. I looked at Jeb waiting for his approval.

"Anyone want to second that vote?" he questioned.

Someone raised their hand. "But didn't he beat you up already?" It was a guy, I didn't know his name.

I sighed. "He caught me off guard really" I said keeping my arms crossed. "I can take him, and if not, well then what I want for punishment is backfired. Correct?" I questioned.

There wasn't an answer but another hand went up. "I second that" someone stated. I didn't bother to find out who.

Once it was put to vote, the people who wanted him shot got out voted. Zac was let up and a circle was made around us. He cracked his knuckles. Perhaps he didn't feel sorry? Oh well poor kid.

There were voices whispering and becoming excited. I noticed Wanda wasn't there among the circle of people. Nor was Sunny, or Mandie. They were souls violence wasn't their thing. I got myself into a good stance as Jeb made the count down, and then the match started.

Zac, probably having the inexperience of a fight, lunged at me, right away without thinking. His hands were clearly down, below his face. Poor defense. I gave him a good, solid punch to the side of the face. A good enough one where he'd stay conscious and feel pain. I saw his eye swim for a moment and then shaking his head he stared at me.

"You should really keep your hands up" I stated, shaking mine a little to indicate what I meant. "Otherwise you really don't stand a chance against me. Actually you don't so..." my voice trailed off as my taunt worked. He lunged at me again. Thought he would have learned by now. I gave him a solid round house kick to the ribs this time. He dropped gasping for air. Again I had hit him enough to leave him with pain but to still be awake, I wanted this fight to last, even if he wasn't a matched to my level of fighting.

I never paid attention to the voices around me. My eyes stayed glued on Zac. This time I toyed with him, allowing him to send punches at me, but I blocked every single one. He was raged, I could see it. He would truely lose this match if that was the case, he didn't have a leveled head. This time I gave him a good solid punch to the side of the face. I drew no blood during this fight. He'd only be bruised and hurting. I watched as he crumpled to the ground unconscious this time. The fight had probably lasted a maximum of five minutes. Not long but good enough to get my blood pumping. Just the sort of thing I needed to wake up.

Jeb and Doc went to check on Zac as I waved. "Going to walk a bit" I stated. "Just let that be his warning, if he proceeds with a next time just...let everyone else deal with him" I muttered. I turned and left.

I headed towards the washing room once more. I needed a good wash and with Zac out of the way I could do it peacefully.

When I reached the bathing room I bent over and dipped my hands into the warm water. I was only going to wash up, probably skip breakfast for a small nap and then head off to chores. I was still somewhat tired. I splashed some water on my face, and then I heard it. Footsteps, I froze. 'Not again' I thought. What was some other guy coming to try and force themselves on me? What was it with men in the caves anyway?

I heard a knock. "Hello?" the voice asked.

"Occupied" I stated.

"O-oh sorry" the voice said and I didn't hear any steps coming in. "Can-" the voice cut off. "May I come in?" it questioned. "You're not bathing are you?"

"No" I stated. "But you may enter" I whispered. I cursed in my head. Why did I let them in?

I looked to see who was entered and the orange haired guy knelt beside me. Neo, I remembered him, briefly.

He then laughed. I felt slightly offended. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not an adolescent like Zac" he stated. He then sat next to me cross legged.

I continued to wash up as I felt his eyes on me. I then turned to look at him a bit weirded out. "Why are you staring at me?" I questioned.

As if I interrupted his thoughts he shook his head. "Sorry" he muttered and he quickly got up. "I'll leave you alone" he said rushing out.

"Weird" I whispered. I finished washing, and skipping breakfast like I planned I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, still tired. More so than I thought. I instantly fell asleep.

**AN: Okay so I get this chapter is really small. I wanted to get something up, and I promise the next one will be way longer. I might just right a miniature novel lmao. Just kidding, but it will be longer, promise. I'm just at an uncomfortable computer so I have less motivation to type than I would if I were sitting comfortable on a laptop in my room haha, but the thrive of wanting to continue my story keeps me going, and so does reviews lol. So if people want me to put up more chapters reviews will be wise they get me going lol. Also I know that my grammar and stuff has been off, but I've been typing these on Google Documents. So I'm not sure if they have spell check, I know they have the word edit, which is what I use, and I'm sorry. My computer has a bad program for typing documents, Word pad does nothing for me lol. Hope this chapter was somewhat enjoying. Read and Review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Andi's POV**

Over the next few weeks, Neo and I had gotten to be great friends. Zac had gone in the shadows, avoiding people, but now and then I'd catch him staring at me, obsessively. Which was kind of creepy. He did keep a safe distance though.

At lunch I sat at my normal table. Of course everyone was there, with the addition of Neo. When I approached Mandie was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Who gave the kid caffeine?" I questioned.

"She hasn't had any" Neo stated as he shoveled a fork full of food in his mouth.

I took a seat, today I just grabbed a couple apples. I wasn't too hungry.

"So why is she hopping up and down like the energizer bunny?" I questioned.

"I learned..." Mandie stated hopping up and down before she went on. "In school..." she hopped again. "My alphabet!" she shouted.

"We asked her not to repeat the alphabet again for over the hundredth time," Jamie cut in. "And then she started seeking out letters, which she also learned" he explained.

"So we asked her not to do that" Neo said. "And here she is hopping up and down" he said.

"Ah I see" I muttered. I took a small bite of my apple.

"Sharon is the best teacher ever" Mandie said as she started to hop around the table.

Jeb chuckled. "And to think a couple weeks ago you were afraid of her" he said.

Mandie then stopped hopping. "Yeah but now she's the best" she said and then went to jumping around the table once more.

I took another bite of my apple as I looked over at Sharon, who seemed highly pleased with herself. She must have overheard Mandie. She was now staring at her with a new look, it seemed more like she was now starting to adore the little kid.

I was then shaken from my thoughts as a finger kept poking me.

"Andi...Andi...Aaaaandi!" A voice shouted as I looked down. Mandie was right there. "Want me to show you what I learned?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "Nah maybe another time," I stated. "I'm kind of relaxing after chores right now" I explained as I saw her disappointment.

"Maybe at story time or something" I added. It was in fact my turn to read her a story tonight.

When her face lit up she started off bouncing once again. I finished off my first apple as I sat the core on the table and then tuned in on the conversation around me. I felt a small nudge to my side and I glanced over to see Neo.

"What?" I asked casually.

"Want to hang out in the game room?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess, not much else to do, and we got the afternoon off today" I stated and we both headed out.

I kept my last apple with me and slowly started to eat it on our walk over. I was lost in my thoughts, walking next to Neo when I heard him give out a small laugh.

"You don't eat much do you?" he questioned.

"Nah, not really" I said after swallowing.

"Not an eater?" he questioned.

"Not when I'm not hungry" I said with a small smile.

"Right" he said returning the smile as we both hit the game room.

I stared around the big empty space. I wondered when we'd get to play a soccer game. I really wanted to play.

"So is there any other sports they play in here, besides soccer?" I questioned.

"Not really" Neo stated, sliding his hands into his pockets. We both leaned against a cave wall. "We all just like soccer, its a fun competitive game, the rooms big enough and the ceiling doesn't have to be too high for it, so we're content" he stated.

"Yeah but there's not much else to do, besides chores and eat" I said with a small laugh.

"True, maybe Wanda can pick up board games or something" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah that would be a fun change" I said.

Everything then went quite. I wasn't sure what else to talk about. There wasn't much to talk about these days, unless you wanted to discuss the growth of Jeb's crops, which wasn't a good daily topic.

Out the corner of my eye I caught Zac quickly escape around a corner. I groaned.

"What?" Neo questioned.

"Zac" I muttered. "He's stalking me from a distance" I complained.

"Well at least he's not near you, or talking to you, but you'd think he'd move on from the beating you gave him" Neo said with a small laugh. "That was some fight by the way."

"Thanks, fighting became a priority after the invasion, and it was a great activity to do on my free time before the invasion" I explained.

I then looked at him. "What did you do before the invasion happened?" I questioned.

He gave a slight smile before looking forward, at the opposite side of the cave. "I was a huge computer geek" he laughed. "Web design, photo editing, things like that were my life." he said.

"No way, you don't seem like that" I said a little wide eyed. He didn't seem all that geeky. He never even talked about computers or anything like that ever.

"Well life called for an adjustment" he said with a light laugh. "I can no longer use a computer now" he said.

"Yeah that's true, you'd get bad reception, and there's no outlets" I said looking around.

"Yeah that would be a problem" he said.

The room got quiet once more. I had finished off my apple and I spun the core mindlessly in my hands.

"Andi?" Neo's voice asked.

"Hm?" I asked as I turned to look at him but suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. I was surprised. He quickly then broke off the sudden kiss as I watched his eyes looked at the ground. He twirled his fingers in circles.

"N-neo" I muttered. "That- I don't-" I paused. I took a deep breath as I thought about the words I wanted to say. "I can't" I muttered I didn't look at him.

"You can't what?" he questioned. "Be happy?" he asked.

"No, I can't like you" I whispered.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because it's complicated" I muttered coldly as I then started to walk off. I was highly angry now. Why couldn't he just take 'I can't' as an answer? He was suppose to be my friend and just understand.

I headed to my room. The one place I knew I was going to be alone. Unless of course Lily was there, but she could always tell when I was in a mood, and she wouldn't ask questions.

Of course when I entered my room Lily was in it. She also saw the expression on my face and quieted as she then turned in her bed facing away from me. I plopped on my own bed, violently snatched one of my sketch books, and a pencil and started to draw away.

Some hours later, there was a knock at our door.

"Andi?" A voice asked. I knew it was Neo. "Are you in there?" he questioned.

"Yes" I stated coldly. "And I'm sleeping" I said trying to make him go away.

"You are not" he said angered. I could tell by his voice, he never used that tone at me. He was always friendly to me. "If you were sleeping, I'd get no response" he said.

I groaned. "I don't want to talk, nor do I want to hang out with you" I said as Lily stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Crap forgot she was here.

"Why-?" he was about to ask a question but I cut him off.

"Just go away!" I shrieked. That got him to shut up, and when I heard his foot steps go down the cavern hall I knew he walked off.

"Since when are you mad at Neo?" Lily asked.

"Since a few minutes ago" I muttered, flipping a page in my sketch book. I was looking at some of my old drawings, analyzing them since I lost interest in creating any more.

"I thought you two were friends" Lily said. I knew she was prying.

"Yeah we were" I said in a casual tone.

"So why are you ignoring him?" she countered.

"Because I can, and it doesn't cost me a damn dime to do so" I stated.

"Since when are you angry at me?" Lily asked. Her tone was angry, and I mentally groaned. Lily and I never fought. I looked at her, and eyebrow was raised, and anger was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I'm just still a little fumed, and I don't feel like talking about it" I muttered.

"Understandable, but you could have just said so" Lily said.

"I know sorry" I muttered. I stared at my sketchbook once again. I sighed, slammed it shut, and tossed it to the side of my bed and buried my head in my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**x**

Two days later.

I woke with someone knocking on my room door.

"Andi" the voice stated. It sounded like desperation. Neo.

"Ugh Neo go away" I moaned rolling over in my bed. What time was it anyway?

"Come on I want to talk" he stated.

"Neo, I understand some drama between you and Andi is going on, but if you do not go away I'll pummel you myself" Lily's voice said groggily from under her covers.

"Sorry Lil, didn't know you were still sleeping in there" Neo stated, and I heard his footsteps drift off down the hall once again.

Lily groaned as she sat up. "Why don't you talk to him? It's been two days, you know you two were close friends, I think he's having side effects from not hanging out with you." she said.

I moaned. "Lily I told you yesterday, it's not from hanging out with me. He wants to talk on why I don't want to date him or something." I explained.

"Yeah but he kissed you, and you told him simply 'You can't'. That doesn't explain much" Lily stated.

"It should be enough for him to leave me alone about it" I groaned burying my face under my covers.

"Andi what's so difficult in liking someone?" Lily questioned.

"What's so difficult with you liking someone?" I countered.

"You know my reason," she stated firmly.

"Yeah well maybe mine is similar" I stated.

"You have someone you liked killed by a Seeker?" she questioned.

"Possibly" I stated quite simply, now sitting up in my bed.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I stated. "And you're not getting anything else out of me about it" I said as I saw her eyes yearning for more of my story. I didn't want to tell it, nor relive it. I had finally gotten it to stop replaying in my dreams, I wasn't about to remind my self of it.

"Fine" Lily muttered. I think she understood.

"Cool...back to bed" I grumbled pulling the blankets over my head once more and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I added a little smudge of romance, and some drama to follow it. More to probably follow afterwards possibly. Hope to get more reviews! Please Read and Review, and I hope you liked this one!<strong>


	20. Chapter Add on

**AN: Okay so I know this is my second author's note as a Chapter, but I wasn't sure if everyone would see if I edited the last Chapter in my story. So I'm saying now that I've decided not to add anymore to the story unless I get more reviews.**

**I like getting reviews, so please if you read, type a review. I like reading them and hearing what is to be said about my story, good or bad. So unless I get at least two more reviews I won't add another chapter. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Neo's POV**

An hour after I had been threatened by Lily, I decided to go back to hers and Andi's cave. I was going to get answers from Andi at some point. We had become best friends once she had started talking to me and to hell with that if I was going to throw away our friendship, because she didn't want to talk about something. I stood outside the door and knocked once again. There was no answer so I knocked once more, waiting a couple minutes before opening the door slightly.

Lily was gone, as I had suspected. She never slept in that late, but I knew Andi always did. She loved sleeping after a week's hard work. And she took that hard work seriously, so she was normally more drained than anyone else. I walked up to the side of her mattress and took a seat. I stared at her a moment. She always made me nervous, it never looked like she was breathing in her sleep, and she slept so silently. I gave her a small poke.

Nothing happened. So I poked her again. "Andi…" I whispered. No answer. "Andi" I stated a little more forcefully. No answer, not even movement. I was starting to get more worried. I was starting to slowly panic. "Andi" I stated loudly, almost a shout. I shook her. This time she moved.

She shifted in her sleep turning her body to face me, but I hadn't noticed her foot flying at my face, until it made contact. I fell to the stone floor and silently moaned. That was a hard kick, my face throbbed as I rubbed it repeatedly. Well at least she wasn't dead.

I sat back up this time looking around the room. I spotted a hockey stick. Good thing Lily kept her own hockey stick in her room. Occasionally we played hockey as one of our sports, and thanks to Wanda, we had gotten a good number of sticks, only Lily held onto her specially. I grabbed the stick as I stood at a safe distance from Andi. I poked her once with the handle of the stick. "Andi" I stated. She gave a slight groan. Good I was getting to her. "Andi!" I shouted poking her a few more times with the stick.

"Go away" she muttered.

"Andi I want to talk" I said forcefully. I wasn't leaving without talking. I poked her a little harder and she suddenly sat up. You could tell she was REALLY angry.

"NEO GO AWAY I'M SLEEPING!" she shouted. Furious obviously.

"I'm not leaving without answers" I stated as I held the hockey stick next to me. Andi looked at it finally taking notice of it.

"Why the hell do you have Lily's hockey stick?" she questioned me.

"Because when I tried to wake you up the first time, I got a flying foot in my face" I stated, putting the hockey stick back.

I looked back at Andi, she had a smile on her face. "Serves you right" she said. I knew then her furious rage was over. She yawned, gave a little stretch and gathered her pillow up closely to her. "What do you want?" she questioned.

"I want to talk" I stated plainly.

"Why? Can't you take 'I can't'" she stated with finger quotes. "For an answer?" she finished.

"No, I can't, I want to know why, you've been avoiding me over it" I said.

"I've been avoiding you because you ask me 'why' because I won't date you or kiss you or something" she said at me, she was starting to get furious again.

"I only want to know why you've been ignoring me" he said.

"I've been ignoring you simply because you've been hounding me questions!" she said throwing her arms up in the air. "Otherwise if you were cool with just being a friend I wouldn't be ignoring you" she said quickly, and angrily. She was starting to get heated up.

"So you're ignoring me, because I keep hounding you with questions on why you won't kiss me?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeap." She simply stated.

"So if I stopped hounding you, you'd hang out with me again?" I questioned.

"Yeap." She simply stated once again.

"Okay I'll stop hounding you then" I said and she smiled.

"Okay, now I'm going back to bed" she said plopping down on her pillow and covering herself up.

I waited a couple minutes just staring at her.

"Andi?" I questioned.

She groaned. "What Neo?" she asked.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I asked.

She groaned. "I thought 'I can't' was a good enough answer!" she shouted.

"Well it's not" I muttered.

"FINE!" she said angrily sitting up. She had an angry look on her face. I knew I was going to get chewed out.

"I won't kiss you because I liked someone else!" she shouted. "And that person I liked is now in the hands of souls!" she screeched. "And I will not like anyone else on the face of this planet, simply because I'm not going through the heartache of it once again!" she shouted. "Now if you're satisfied then leave!" She buried herself back into her blankets.

I stared at her blanket mound a little wide eyed. I was surprised, but it should have been clear to me right? Why else would she have blown someone else off? Why else would she have looked torn? She had been a rogue human out in the world until she had gotten caught. It didn't occur to me that someone else could have been with her.

"I'm sorry Andi" I muttered , patting the top of her blanket. I felt the mound that was Andi under the blanket softly move. I listened more carefully. My eyes widened as I heard little sobs. "You're…crying?" I muttered as I sighed. "I'm an idiot huh" I said softly as I pulled the covers from her. She was still dressed in her pajama pants and a tank top.

She looked at me, tears running down her face. She shook her head. "I really should have told you, I guess" she whispered.

"No I should have gotten the clue" I whispered as I pushed her a little to the opposite side of the bed I faced. I climbed in the bed and lied next to her, and as a friend I pulled her to my side and rubbed small circles around her back. She curled into my side taking the comfort. I felt her body shake next to me and the silent cries as she relived her last moments, before having a soul put into her. I really was stupid. Making her cry like that, reliving a moment she probably tried hard to forget.

After a few minutes, I felt her sobs lessen, and a couple minutes after that her body went still once more. I figured she had fallen asleep. To make sure I slowly looked down at her, to be sure not to wake her. When I looked through the dark as well as I could, I saw her eyelids shut. Giving a small sigh of relief I went to move away but a hand clutched my shirt, scaring the hell out of me. I froze.

Andi's head looked up. "Don't leave" she muttered.

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue, and I'll be blunt. I like her and still did. I had made a stupid mistake in badgering her about why she wouldn't like be back. I wasn't going to abandon her in a time she needed some comfort. I had slid back into the bed next to her. My heart had stopped racing, her sudden movement to stop me had really freaked me out. I felt her nestle right back into my side, and I made sure she was covered with her own blankets. I then closed my eyes and fell straight to sleep.

**X**

**X**

I awoke to a high pitched scream. Normally awaking to that sound would mean danger, but I was too confused and tired to wake fast enough. I slowly opened my eyes to a bouncing Lily. I looked to my side and I saw Andi was bolt awake, fully awake.

"Lily!" she shouted. Lily hadn't come to attention. "LILY!" Andi shouted more forcefully. Lily had stopped hopping around the cave. "Why in the heck did you scream, you scared the hell out of me!" Andi hissed.

"Sorry, sorry" she whispered. "I got excited when I saw you sleeping next to Neo" she admitted.

I looked at Andi and she looked back at me. She didn't seem mad. "Lily" she stated. "He was comforting me, I'm not dating him or whatever" Andi stated.

"Sure" Lily stated.

"It's true" I added. "We're not dating, she was upset, I was here comforting her" I simply replied.

Lily sighed at us. "You guys ruin all the fun" she muttered and plopped over to her bed. There was enough light emitting through the caves now, you could clearly tell it was daytime. Lily had started to read a book on her mattress.

Andi groaned as she lightly pushed me. "Go" she stated.

I looked at her. I felt a little hurt, she just simply told me to go.

I take it she read the hurt expression I wore. "Please I need to dress and stuff, you're a guy" she explained. "Wait outside the door for me."

Recognition fell on my face. "Oh." I muttered and quickly left the room, accidentally running into the wall. I was still slightly tired and disorientated.

I closed the door behind me and I could hear Lily laughing. I stood outside the door for what seemed like five minutes, and Andi came out, looking refreshed. She had a clean t-shirt on, with blue jeans with holes in the knees, followed by her usual pair of skater shoes. Her hair was brushed and she looked more awake than I did. She looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You look horrible" she smiled at me.

I laughed. "I'm still waking up" I replied. "Where we headed to?" I asked.

"The game room?" she questioned.

"Sure" I said. That was our usual hanging out spot away from large crowds. We usually went there to talk without having to talk over other people's voices. As we started walking I stared at the ground, not looking at Andi.

"Neo" she started, until I instantly held up my hand to stop her.

"Andi you don't have to explain, I was an idiot for not realizing" I said.

"No I have to explain" she whispered as we walked in silence for a couple minutes. I waited for her to start her story, but I wasn't going to push her, whenever she wanted to start was fine with me. When she didn't say anything I looked over at her. She was looking at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know where to start" she whispered.

"How about, with his name" I suggested. I stared at her waiting.

She nodded. "Sounds good" she stated. She took a deep breath. I could tell she was really torn over the subject, but who wouldn't be. She loved this guy, and they were both taken. "His name was Kurt." She started. She paused. She looked at me once again.

I smiled; even though she was telling the story she was having a difficult time starting it. Perhaps she thought if she didn't give me enough information I'd be confused. "How old was he?" I asked, I was curious now, slightly jealous.

She looked away from me and stared at the ground. "Well I'm twenty now. He was two years older than me, so he'd be twenty two now" she explained. Her hands went into her pockets as she continued to stare at her feet.

I waited. She hadn't said anything else by the time we reached the game room. We went to our usual spot, and I leaned against the wall, before sliding down and taking a seat on the hard ground. Andi took a seat next to me and stared across the room. She then looked at me and then her lap as she started to lightly pick at the loose fabric around the holes in her pant knees. I waited a bit more and she took another deep breath. Tears were in her eyes as she continued.

"We spent two years hiding on the run. I had known him two years before the invasion. We had met in High School. He was In one of my classes. " she paused and continued to pick at her pants. I saw a small tear drop drip from her face to her pants, darkening the area a darker blue where it hit.

I started to rub her back. "Andi you don't have to really" I whispered. I had to admit. I wanted to hear the story, but if she was this torn up about it she really didn't have to tell me. As usual she shook her head defying what I was saying. She pressed on in her story.

When the invasion hit, the little family I had left, living with me, had all been taken over by a soul. They knew I wasn't a soul yet, but I could feel they were waiting. Probably until I had gone back to school, they were probably going to snatch me there. I had gotten ready for school, but had gotten a call. It was Kurt, he usually picked me up and drove me, he didn't live that far." Andi paused. She took a deep, shaky breath, and pressed on. "He told me that when he picked me up, we were leaving town, so to pack what seemed like my books and school material, and bring what I needed. I did as I was told. I left my books behind, and packed a few essentials. After that day we were on the run for two years. That's when we got caught." She took another shaky breath. "We had been in the woods, and we were traveling in the woods, and then we heard a bunch of shouting. We knew right then that it was the Seekers. No one else went around a forest preserve now-a-days shouting. We both had decided to make a run for it, so we dashed. When we left the tree area, we had been split up. That was the last I saw him. I had ran into an abandon building, I had taken down a couple Seekers, before I was shot in my left shoulder." She stopped to run a few fingers over the area where she remembered getting hit. I looked at her shoulder. I knew the Souls would have healed her correctly, so she wouldn't have a scar there. She went on. "There was this one Seeker, he had shot me. He wouldn't go down, it was like he was almost invincible. Once I had started to lose focus, he tased me. That's when I was turned into a Soul." She muttered. "I haven't seen or heard from Kurt since. He never showed up at my house, so there was a small flicker of hope saying that he got away, but there's that other flicker saying he was taken, or killed" she muttered.

She fell silent and didn't say anything after that. Her jeans where she was picking her pants, had more dark spots. I continued to rub her back, comforting her.

"I tried to forget, I almost did" she whispered. My heart sank, this is where I screwed up. "You wouldn't leave me alone thought" she sniffed. "So I kept being reminded, and then Mandie she saw it, through my memories, it scared the hell out of her. And I loved him, it's hard to forget" she mumbled through her crying. She sniffed again as she wiped her face, more tears had started to fall.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, and I pulled her to my side once again. She cried into my shirt, and her sobs and cries were blocked out. I continued to rub her back until her sobbing subsided and she finally pulled away from me.

I saw her staring at me for a moment. "I'm sorry" she muttered.

"For what?" I questioned. "I'm the jerk, you were trying to forget, I quickly reminded you." I said.

"I ruined your shirt" she whispered as she lightly tugged at the spot she had gotten soaked from crying.

"Don't worry about that" I stated. "You can cry on my shoulder any time you need it" I said with a small smile.

My heart warmed as she smiled at me. "Thanks" she whispered and she curled back into my side. She yawned and I looked down at her surprised.

"Tired already? You slept most of the day" I commented.

"Yeah but crying makes me tired" she stated, her voice was a little scratchy.

"How about we go to the cafeteria, get a small bite to eat and something to drink?" I questioned.

"Good idea" she muttered and I stood up and helped her to her feet.

We both then walked out of the game room and on to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know I've had a long absence. I'm sorry. I kind of got a little bored. No reviews, and feedback does that to you lol. So I wasn't sure how many people where reading. Not to mention I had to sit at an uncomfortable desk. Now I got my own computer in my room. It took a while to get a decent word processor on it but I finally got it. Now on for more story! Lol. I hope everyone likes this one. I finally got Andi talking to Neo again ^-^ he's gonna be her anchor so prepared to see a lot of him! Haha Read and Review! Lemme know how it is!<strong>


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Andi's POV**

Neo and I made our way to the cafeteria. I looked at him. His eyes were scanning the cafeteria, finding the group of people we usually sat with. Once he spotted them he looked down at me. When he noticed I was staring at him he gave me a smile and took my hand leading me towards our table. My eyes trailed down and lingered on the wet spot on his shirt. I felt bad, I had soaked a large spot with my tears, but he said he didn't mind. I knew he still liked me, and I knew he'd keep trying to get me to like him back.

Quite frankly I wasn't going to stop him. A part of me liked Neo, but the other part was still clinging to Kurt. After all, it hadn't even been half a year since we both got split up, and I got caught. I didn't even know if he was still out there running for his life or if he'd been caught like I had. It was hard to try and not think of him. We'd spent a long time being friends, and then a long time more than friends, and on the run.

I wasn't sure if I should go looking for him either. I mean, there was a good chance he was a soul, and he still existed inside, like I had. But then there's a good chance he was caught, turned into a soul, and got caught being inside, like me, and then getting terminated. Then there was the chance that he was still surviving, and hopefully looking for me. Although, if that was the case, he would have back tracked to my house right away looking for me, soul or not.

Once we had reached our table, Neo pulled a chair out for me. "Go ahead and sit. I'll get us both a plate." He stated. I wasn't going to argue with that, so I sat. He smiled at me and walked off. I looked at the table to see some of the people there staring at us. I glanced around my eyes falling on Lily. I mentally groaned.

"Uh huh" she stated. "Nothing going on" she muttered as she turned to her plate of food.

"There isn't" I said my voice slightly cracking. I looked down at the table. My hands were folded in my lap. The crying really had me drained.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. I guess she finally realized something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine" I muttered. Really I didn't want to talk about it again. "I talked with Neo" I stated, looking up at her. Hopefully she'd leave it at that.

I was glad she did. She gave me a small nod and then went back to eating her food.

"So you and Neo are finally friends" Melanie commented.

I nodded. "Yeah" my voice cracked again. I tried clearing my throat but it wasn't making it any better.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" Melanie asked.

I shook my head. "No just a dry throat." I seemed emotionless. Jesh I needed to liven up a bit.

Finally Neo came with a small tray of food for me, and some water, and a good sized tray of food for him. He slid the contents he had gotten for me towards me and smiled.

"Didn't think you were too hungry, but I did make sure to get you extra water" he said giving me an extra water bottle.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. I'd really need it. I hurriedly opened my water bottle and chugged down half of it. Once I was satisfied enough that my throat was no longer as dry, I decided to take a few bites of food. I had not even gotten to my third bite when I was suddenly tackled from nowhere. I looked down to see Mandie.

"Andi!" she shouted with a smile. "Guess what!" she squealed.

"Hm?" I questioned taking this moment to shove another bite of food in my mouth. I quickly chewed and swallowed so I'd be ready to react to Mandie's answer.

"I can write my letters now!" she said excitedly. "It's not too hard, since I sort of knew how to do it when I was in your body, but now I can really do it without struggling!" she shouted. She was clearly excited.

I smiled at her. I didn't want to ruin her mood. "Good for you, I bet you're a pro" I commented.

She gave me a giant smile. "I am, I'm so good at it I bet I could beat you!" she bragged.

I laughed. "Probably" I encouraged her. I really didn't want to make her cry or feel bad. So I just kept giving her good compliments. Who cares if she thought she was good at writing letters better than me.

She then gave me another huge smile before running off once again. I sighed and went back to eating.

**X**

**X**

Once lunch had ended Neo and I had walked back to my room. I seriously didn't think I'd be able to sit alone for a while. Not while I had Kurt fresh in my mind. We both sat in my bed, and I had my drawing book in my lap and a pencil in my hand. I was doodling for now. Neo watched me, very curiously.

For the hundredth time he leaned on my shoulder. I laughed. "Neo" I said giggling a little. "I can't draw if you keep leaning on my left shoulder. I write with that hand you know."

Of course he leaned on it once again after I shrugged him off. "But you're like a soft pillow, and it's uncomfortable to stare over your shoulder when I can just lay on it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I tried to draw with his weight on my shoulder. It wasn't that much harder but it was slightly more weighted than I was normally used to when I drew.

When I had finished my picture of an anime like character, Neo snatched my sketch book.

"Hey!" I shouted as I playfully tackled him.

"Hey yourself" he said with a small laugh as I watched him examine my sketch. "I think it looks good," he said as he closed the sketch book and then hid it behind his back.

"Neo give it back" I stated holding out my hand.

He slapped me a high five. "Not a chance, I'm capturing it" he said with a small smile.

"You can't capture my drawing book!" I exclaimed as I tackled him once more.

He held the book out of my reach with one hand. His other hand was wrapped around me along with his legs. He was holding me back.

"Neo.." I grumbled, my words trailing off as I tried to wiggle free of his hold so I could snatch my book back.

"Nu uh, this book is mine, I've got to look at all the sketches you know" he stated as he tossed the book off the bed.

I went to dive for it but he suddenly wrapped himself around me. I couldn't get free. "Neo let me go" I mumbled as I tried to wiggle free once again.

"Not a chance, not till you let me borrow your sketch book" he said with a smug smile.

"Neo let go" I said trying to wiggle; he had a good hold on me.

"Nope" he said as his hands moved to my sides. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do, and suddenly he started to tickle me.

I was laughing hysterically. "Neo!" I shouted, laughing. "Neo stop!" But it was a futile attempt. He kept going. I was now laughing so hard my sides were starting to hurt. "Okay, okay!" I shouted. "You can…" I started still laughing. "…Borrow it!" I finished.

Neo suddenly stopped tickling me and I lied on my side trying to catch my breath. He had a smug look on his face and I playfully kicked him.

"Jerk" I stated, giving a slight yawn. I had still been slightly tried from crying earlier, and now he had drained what energy I had left. I had over slept so that had added to the effect.

Neo held his arms out to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know you want to" he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. I did want to. It was comfortable lying next to him. He was warm too. He laughed as I instantly curled up against him once again.

"Told you so" he said in a playful voice and I shoved him lightly, closing my eyes. I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so yeah I thought a little playfulness between Andi and Neo would be fun. Added Mandie in there giving her a little moment so she didn't disappear lol. She slightly growing up as you can tell, and you'll see as the story goes on that she'll start to get things more as she progresses in school since she is a soul and knew somewhat of it in Andi's body ^-^ <strong>

**Oh and I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. Fanfiction was giving me problems T.T But it's up now! Lol Read and Review pleasssse! And remember…I love all my viewers! Lol really I do without your input I'd be lost and unsure of myself! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Andi's Pov**

A week had gone by. I had gotten use to Neo sleeping in mine and Lily's room, and Lily didn't seem to mind either. I had to eventually explain my situation about Kurt to her, so she understood even more now when Neo and I said there really wasn't anything going on with us. He was comforting me that was all. Right?

I walked down the hall with my hands in my hoodie, my sleeves scrunched up my arms. Wanda had picked me up a couple light ones. In a desert you really don't need them but I really missed mine. I was a hoodie person, and I clung to mine dearly.

We were walking towards the game room when Jamie suddenly stopped in front of us. He was breathing heavily, clearly out of breath.

"Jamie are you alright?" I asked.

He took a couple deep breaths before answering. "Y-yeah" he muttered. "I-I'm recruiting" he mumbled. His hands were on his knees and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Recruiting?" I questioned. I looked at Neo. He shrugged at me not knowing what Jamie was talking about either.

"F-for soccer" Jamie mumbled.

My eyes widened. "Oooh." I then smiled. There was going to be a soccer game. I looked at Neo as he smiled back down at me.

"Thanks Jamie we'll join" I said as I patted his back. "Why don't you walk it off a little?" I asked him.

He nodded at me and we started to walk back towards the game room.

"So how many more people do you have to tell?" Neo asked. "Or were we the last?" he asked.

"You guys were the last" Jamie stated. "Didn't want to start without you guys," he said.

"Glad you got us" I stated. "I've been wanting to play since I found out you all played" I said. I was practically bouncing up and down as I walked. I was so excited.

Once we got to the game room, it looked like teams were already picked. Jared and Melanie were captains, and Neo and I got separated.

On our team we had Melanie, me, Lily, Ian, Wanda, Jamie, Doc, Lacey, and Andy.

The other team was Jared, Kyle, Sunny, Maggie, Sharon, Paige, Lucinda, Neo, and Zac.

Mandie had sat out, she was too afraid to play since she was small and didn't want to get trampled, so she sat with Isaiah and Freedom on the sidelines and observed. Jeb was referee.

Since Jared picked first for teams, our team started out with ball. Melanie started with the ball and passed to Lily who had then took it down towards the enemies goal. Her path was then blocked by Paige, and then she passed the ball to me. I gave it a good, hard, solid kick and sent it towards the goal, but it got blocked by the goalie, Neo.

He looked at me, frowned, and tossed the ball back in to Kyle who went down towards our goal with it. He looked at me and shook his hands and I laughed.

"Too hard of a kick?" I questioned giggling.

He gave me a half smile. "Sort of, wasn't expecting that" he admitted and I laughed more as I went to chase the ball down.

Fifteen minutes into the game I was sort of tired. From running back and forth and saving the ball from going into our goal was hard work, and it seemed as if my team relied on me to get there if they couldn't. After all I'm not going to toot my own horn, but I do run almost every day. After Jared's team had scored yet another goal I groaned.

"Goalie switch!" I called.

"You sure?" Lily's voice came. She had been our goalie.

"Positive" I breathed, standing next to her. I was almost out of breath. I was pushing myself a little too hard. "I'm not just a great outfielder you know" I said with a slight smile.

She returned the smile, then gave me a slight nod, and a small pat on the shoulder as she ran off into the field and I got in the goal.

Our team was leading 3 to 2. It was becoming a close game. Jared's team was pretty good, but I'd bet anything I was a better goalie than Lily. I specialized in this area. I feared nothing that came at me, and I'd do anything to keep the ball out. I know sounds a little hardcore and too much right? Well as long as I had fun putting down the guys it was all worth it.

Ten minutes into the game and Jared's team had scored once, but we had scored once against them. Making the game 4-3, our lead. I could tell most of his team were getting aggravated, especially Jared and Kyle. Albeit Jared had some kind of waging bet with Melanie, and I knew Kyle, he was one of those jocks who always wanted to win.

I watched as Jared and Kyle started to formulate some kind of plan in a whisper at their end of the field. I mentally laughed, there was no way they were getting the ball past me.

Once they were done, Jared tapped the ball to Zac, another person to tease out in the field. He ran the ball all the way towards our side, passing our small defense, and then suddenly he stopped, and quickly passed the ball to Kyle, who glared at Zac.

I mentally laughed again. I knew their plan was for Zac to shoot, when I saw Kyle's face. _'Coward'_ I thought turning my attention to Kyle who was fighting off Ian.

Once he passed Ian I thought he was going to automatically shoot, but he was still had room to move closer, and that's exactly what he did. I wasn't expecting that so I had to act fast. I knew if he got close enough I wouldn't be able to block his shot head on, he'd make a clean shot. My only chance to block him was to catch him early and swipe the ball from him.

So when he kicked the ball getting ready for his attack, the ball had rolled a foot more than Kyle had hoped for. I took my chance then, I darted towards the ball, and so did Kyle.

I'm sure he didn't expect me to go head on with him like that because I heard him shout, "Whoa!"

And before he could stop, I grabbed the ball and we both collided head on.

I felt the ball slip from my hands as I hit the ground, and I heard a loud 'thump' next to me. Probably Kyle hitting the ground, and I was completely still. My head ached and I'm pretty sure I twisted one of my ankles.

I heard feet rushing to where we were at.

"Andi!" I heard Neo shout.

"Kyle!" Ian shouted as they rushed towards us.

Kyle groaned and I knew he was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Ian shouted.

"Yeah, what about her?" he questioned.

"Andi! Andi are you awake?" I heard Neo shouting. He was definitely freaking out.

I gave a slight groan, to let them know I was at least alive.

"Give her some awake" I heard Doc.

"No no!" I shouted instantly sitting up, but that was my fault, my vision swam, making the room spin in really fast circles. "I don't need it!" I shouted, but I tightly closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked softly.

"The room is spinning" I muttered.

I then felt Doc gasp. I opened my eyes to see him inspecting my head.

"What?" I questioned.

"You have a bigger bump on your head than Kyle" he stated.

"That's because I'm pretty sure Kyle's head went into rock, he kicked mine!" I stated.

I heard Kyle laughing. "I wasn't expecting you to charge me" he said.

"Well get use to it cause next time I won't go down" I said with a slight smile.

"She's starting to scare me a little" Kyle whispered, but I didn't know to whom. I was too busy paying attention to what Doc was doing.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Doc asked.

I nodded. "I think my left ankle is twisted" I muttered.

He nodded and suddenly out of nowhere he had a bag of medical supplies!

"Doc" I mumbled.

"Hm?" he questioned.

"Why do you have a medical bag on call?" I asked.

"Simply for situations like this" he said. I nodded, couldn't argue with that.

When I got fixed up, and healed, which I was really starting to like Soul medicine. Neo slowly got me to my feet. Doc had told him to keep an eye on me, since he wasn't sure if concussions were completely healed with 'Heal' itself. Neo nodded, and I knew I wasn't going to be let from his sight, which it wasn't like we spent any time away from each other anyway.

I gave a yawn and we both started to walk back towards my room. Doc hadn't given me awake, so I wasn't quite refreshed, although I'd bet anything that'd I'd be way more tired if I didn't get the healing treatment.

Neo led me back to my room. Once in my room I went straight to my bed. My sleeping schedule was going to start getting screwy if I didn't start going to bed on time. I felt Neo lie on the bed next to me and, like the last week or so, I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I hadn't gotten this up sooner. I was going to type something way different then decided not to. I thought this would have been better. Anyway I'll probably have a Mandie Pov next, or I'll continue on with Andi. Know what…Let's put it up for a vote! Let me know if you want me to continue on with Andi's side of the story or add in a Mandie special! Lol. Also if any of you are wondering if I may stop typing or not, I'll let you know. Right now I'm strong about the story, and I really want to keep going with it, and I plan on going on and on until it's completed.<strong>

**Also I'm going to have to go back and see how much time has passed lol since taking a long break I've lost track….T.T Read and Review! ^-^**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Mandie's POV**

I yawned as I slowly woke to someone shaking me from my sleep.

"Mandie" a soft voice whispered. "Time to get up, you got school." The voice told me.

I knew it was Jamie. I still shared a room with him, and I really didn't want to stop sharing a room with him. The dark caves still frightened me, and I was still comfortable where I was at.

"Mandie" he stated firmly.

I groaned and rolled over in my blanket wrapping me further into it. For once I wanted to sleep in. I didn't want to go to school, I was too tired.

I heard Jamie laugh and suddenly, I was rolling around in my bed, and then blanketless. I cracked my eyes open to glare at Jamie.

"Jamie" I whined. "I so tired" I mumbled. I grabbed my stuffed panda and curled up with it. Apparently my pillow was also gone.

"Mandie, you sleep a little too much, you go to bed early enough as it is" he stated. "Come on up, I'm leaving for a minute so you can change" he stated.

I groaned. I only had two other changes of clothes but Wanda found time to wash them for me whenever she did her own laundry. She promised next time they went out she'd get me more.

I slowly got to my feet as I went to where my little box of clothes laid. I grabbed the light blue t-shirt and Capri pants. This was usually my favorite outfit. I quickly slipped them on and then put my shoes on as Jamie came back into the room.

"Okay good, Wanda is waiting for you so she can brush your hair" he said and then left me alone in the room. I guess he figured I was up now, and I was but still pretty tired.

Once my shoes were on I walked to Wanda's room, I knocked before entering. This morning Lily, Mel, and Andi weren't there like normal. It was just Wanda and Ian, and like always when I came in, they quickly stopped talking as if the conversation wasn't for little kids.

Wanda smiled at me as she patted the bed like she did every morning. She took up the role to brush my hair, after that uneventful day where Jamie nearly ripped every hair out of my head. He still owed me a present, there hadn't been any recent raids, I guess they were still waiting. Although they had to go soon we were running out of food.

I sat in front of Wanda as she silently brushed my hair. I was too tired to do any talking.

When she was done she patted my back. "Off you go, have fun" she said with a smile.

"Knock Sharon dead" Ian said.

I turned to him a little wide eyed. "Why would I knock her dead? I like Sharon…" I muttered.

He laughed. "It's just a figure of speech" he said laughing. "It means go and be a little smarty pants."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay" I was starting to get a little livelier.

I practically ran all the way to the cafeteria for breakfast. I saw Jamie and rushed my way towards him and he pushed a bowl of cereal my way. I looked at the milk in it. I hated dried milk, it tasted awkward. I had found out it was some sort of mix, mixed with water so it made milk, that's what we used when we didn't have milk that went into a refrigerator, and this is what we ate when we were running out of food, as I was told.

I looked at Jamie with a disgusted look on my face.

"Oh don't complain" he said giving a plastic spoon. "Eat up."

I began eating my food, nearly gagging at how bad the milk tasted. It really was horrible. When I finished my last bite, I pushed my bowl of milk away from me and quickly ran away before Jamie or anyone else could tell me to finish my milk.

I then made my way over to Isaiah; we usually hung out playing tic-tac-toe until school started. So far I'd beaten him ten to one.

I walked over to his mom Lucinda where she sat with Freedom, I saw no Isaiah. I tilted my head, and his mom noticed I was there. She smiled at me, but it was more of one of those sad smiles.

"Sorry Mandie" she said softly. "Isaiah is sick today, and there isn't any soul medicine left to cure him, he's toughing it out in bed" she stated.

I gave a small groan. "Okay, I'll visit him later then" I mumbled and sulked my way back to my seat.

"What's wrong kiddo?" A voice asked nudging me. I looked up to see Jared.

"Isaiah is sick" I mumbled bored, resting my chin on the table. "We usually play tic-tac-toe right now" I said with a sigh.

"How about I play with you?" he questioned. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure why not?" he questioned.

I smiled as I quickly pulled a few sheets of paper from my pocket and a pencil. I spread them out and made the board and placed an 'X' in the middle.

Jared then took his turn, and the game was soon done in a couple seconds, I had one. I smiled up at him and then stuck my tongue out. He laughed as he then set up a new board.

"New game" he stated quickly, and soon after that I had beaten him once again. I was really good at this game. Jared's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me. "Another" he'd argue and then I'd find myself beating him.

By the time breakfast was over I was beating him fifteen to zero. I was winning more than I was against Isaiah. I laughed as Jared crossed his arms, clearly upset.

"How do you keep beating me?" he questioned.

I laughed. "I dunno I'm just really good" I said as I gathered my paper and pencil. Everyone had started clearing away breakfast and leaving to do chores, and us kids had school.

Jared got up as he ruffled my hair lightly. "Catch ya later kid" he said with a slight smile as he walked off.

I nodded as I then took my usual seat. Sharon walked over to me putting down a piece of paper in front of me; I already knew what I had to do because I had a similar exercise a couple days ago. All I had to do was rewrite the words, at least five times each. I was getting better at the whole reading and writing thing. I could now at least read a couple Dr. Seuss books.

Sharon and I were practically best pals now; she was more gloating over me now to all the adults, saying how great of a teacher she was, and how fast of a learner I was. There were some times where we'd occasionally do something, like read a book together or play a tic-tac-toe game, just the small stuff but she was warming up more and more towards me.

As school went on through for about a couple hours I found myself nodding off to sleep. I seriously don't know what was wrong with me, I usually didn't sleep nearly this much. I yawned as my eyes started to droop as I was writing the word 'house'. My eyes closed before I could finish and my head went 'thunk' against the table I was using. I hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep until Sharon came over to me and shook me awake.

"Mandie" she said softly. She was more careful with me now, she tried really hard not to get angry at me, it scared me whenever she did. Sharon was really scary angry. "Why are you falling asleep, didn't you go to bed on time last night?" she questioned.

I nodded in response. "I'm just…" I muttered as my eyes drooped again. "..really tired…" I finished, my head bobbing forward.

Sharon shook me awake again. I opened my eyes, stared at her, and rubbed my eyes trying so hard to stay awake.

"Come on" she said shaking me softly, to keep me awake. "You misspelled house," she said, but I wasn't paying attention.

My vision and swam again, and it gave me a slight flashback to when Andi and I shared a body. I really hope my soul wasn't rejecting this one too. I really didn't want another body; I was use to this one already.

But Sharon had quickly stopped shaking me and her face looked pale. "Freedom get me the garbage can!" she shouted and I was slightly confused. What would I need that for?

I was soon answered because once Freedom rushed over with the garbage can I suddenly threw up my entire breakfast. When I had finished throwing up, Sharon had scooped me up in her arms. She called to someone in the kitchen, prepping for breakfast, and after they had agreed to watch whatever kids remained she then carried me to Doc.

Once I was sitting in one of the hospital like beds, Doc had looked me over. He came to the conclusion that I had a cold. When I told him I didn't feel cold he laughed at me.

"It doesn't mean you feel cold, it's like the flu," he stated.

I had no idea what the flu was either so he just told me I was sick, like Isaiah. I apparently caught what he had, and I wouldn't be surprised either we hung out whenever possible so it only made sense I was sick too.

Doc told Sharon that I was to go back to bed straight away and that he'd check on me later after he checked on Isaiah.

So I was then being carried back to mine and Jamie's room, and on the way my eyes couldn't wait till I hit my bed, I had fallen sleep.

**X**

**X**

**Jamie's POV**

After chores had finished, I had walked to the cafeteria with Zac. He was still basically an outcaste since he had injured Andi, but I kind of felt bad for him and hung out with him from time to time, if he behaved himself. We were now walking back to the cafeteria, looking forward to some lunch.

"So how's that little squirt you hang out with?" he asked.

I laughed. "Mandie?" I asked. He had grown accustom to calling her 'squirt' whenever we hung out.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile.

I laughed. Zac, even though he liked Andi and was practically in love with her, although part of me thinks it's because of her body, and not what she's really like, since Zac however had fallen in love with her when Andi and Mandie shared bodies, and he wasn't chasing after Mandie. Anyways, Zac was a victim to Mandie like everyone else was. He couldn't resist her cuteness whenever she said hi to him, he had to be nice. And if he wasn't I was sure he was afraid of any guy who'd beat him up, or Andi beating him up once again, although I wouldn't doubt, Mandie would be able to beat him up and he wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"She's okay last time I checked, which was this morning, although she was really tired" I said. I had my hands in my pockets.

We had walked into the cafeteria, and Zac and I both noticed the group of people huddled in the middle of the room. We had gotten our lunch and walked over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're planning a raid" Melanie told me.

"Really?" I asked. "Am I one of the people going?" I questioned.

"Yeah" Jared stated and they went back to discussing.

I knew what they were talking about, what items they needed most, food and things like that. Not to mention the few people who wanted clothes. That was nearly the only reason why everyone paid attention. Whenever 'raid' was mentioned, we had to write a list.

Zac and I sat a couple tables away, still able to hear the discussion while we ate and talked amongst ourselves.

When lunch was over, I had to leave for the raid. I had then found out Mandie was sick, along with Isaiah, and they didn't want it to turn serious, so they stated that a raid was in need and medical supplies were highly requested.

Going on the raid it was me, Jared, Melanie, Wanda, and Ian, our usual group. Any more than that and we probably would attract attention.

I sat in the back of the van, leaning against a wall. I looked at Wanda.

"Hey Wanda, when you shop for clothes can you get Mandie a present for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" she asked as she looked back at me.

"Uhm, well I was thinking of a giant panda bear, like really giant" I stated. "She likes that little one of hers so much I figured she'd like a big one" I said.

Wanda nodded. "Will do, giant panda bear" she said with a smile.

I smiled back. Mandie still needed her present I promised, plus this one, I hoped would make her feel slightly better and a little more active. It kind of worried me this morning how tired she was, and it worried me even more now that she was sick. Perhaps I was a little too worried? I wasn't sure, but she was practically like my little sister.

I yawned, as I closed my eyes. Our raid was taking us to the next town over, that way it wasn't too close to the caves. It was going to be a couple hours till we reached our destination. I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I gave you a MandieJamie Pov lol. Also I don't know how much more of this story I'm going to add on to, meaning I think I might end it soon, and possibly, just possibly make a sequel. I had a lot of good ideas that would come, but I didn't want to drag this one on too long and thought that my other ideas would sum up to make a good sequel. I'll possibly end this one quite soon. I think I might only have a few chapters left and then end it. I'm not entirely sure? Feedback possibly? What do you readers think? Lol.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Jamie's POV**

I stretched just before getting back into the van. We had taken a long drive in the town over from the caves, and I had a mere two seconds to stretch when Wanda got back to the van with two shopping carts filled with clothes, and Mandie's gift, our next stop was the Hospital, for medical supplies, and then the grocery store. You'd think our first stop would have been the Hospital, but we decided to do it second since the Walmart, we stopped at was right there.

I piled back into the van, and groaned. My leg was hurting from sitting in the same position for too long. I wish I could have walked around a bit, but I knew that wasn't possible.

I leaned back waiting for the stop at the hospital. Once we made it, Wanda of course had to do something to herself to get in. Ian was totally against it, and normally I was too but this time Mandie, and Isaiah really needed the medicine, what if their cold/flu had been something worse? I then hit Ian over the head, which was surprising, and everyone else was too surprised by my jester. Normally I was the fun loving kid that everyone liked having around. I never hit anyone, especially not Ian who was muscular and bigger than me. He looked at me with the same surprised look as everyone else.

"What we need the medicine!" I hissed lowly.

Mel was grinning at me. "He's just worried about Mandie" she said.

"So what" I mumbled. "Ian just don't look or something!" I said in a rush.

Ian turned around as Wanda held the knife in her hand. When she purposely cut herself, making it look like a wound from being outdoors rather than a knife, she then hurried inside.

It was a long grueling fifteen minutes. I think Ian was more worried, since Wanda, the love of his life was inside risking hers. I was worried because it was taking so long to get the medicine, but I do love Wanda like my sister.

Once Wanda rushed her way out with a box and a backpack filled of medicine, we all relaxed, I only slightly. She tossed the things in the back by me, Ian and Mel and then we hurriedly drove off, only slowing when we were at least a block away. We had to make sure we looked like we were following traffic laws.

Then we hit a hotel for the night. I was literally dying with worry. What if Mandie had died while we were gone? Okay so perhaps I was worrying just a little too much, but we hadn't had anyone sick in the caves since I was sick, and that was from an infected wound.

I lied down on the couch. I really didn't want to bunk in the room with the love couples so I stretched out and closed my eyes, falling asleep still worried.

**X**

The next morning I was woken up by Mel. They already had breakfast and then we were off getting groceries. Once Wanda went in, got the food we needed, and got out, we went to one more grocery store. We of course couldn't get all our food at one store; they'd think there was something wrong with Wanda buying food enough for a small community.

Once we left the second store, we made a beeline for the caves. Non-stop driving all the way and I was still dying with worry. Ian had hit me upside the head a few times, due to the fact I couldn't stop bouncing my right leg. I was nervous, and antsy, but after the first two times he told me to stop the third he finally just smacked me. I gave him a glare as I then I closed my eyes, letting it slide. It's not like I could take Ian anyway, he was older than me, and more muscular.

Once we made it to the caves a couple hours later I had literally rushed from the van. I literally jumped out, holding the box of medicines, rushed through the tunnels, running past the people waiting for our return, and straight to the hospital wing where Doc was with Mandie, and now Isaiah. I shoved the box in his arms.

"Hurry Doc!" I nearly shouted. It would have been more forceful if I hadn't been gasping for air.

He stared at me as if I were nuts or something. I flailed my hands towards the kids on the cot as he stared at me a wide eyed.

"Doc!" I finally shouted after I caught up with some of my breathing.

"Right" he said shaking his head as he then searched for the right bottles and started with Isaiah first. I was practically hopping up and down as he worked. Once he finished I stared at Isaiah and Mandie. They were both still asleep.

"Doc" I mumbled. "Aren't you going to give them awake?" I questioned.

He shook his head.

"I know they're fine Jamie." He started. "They need some peaceful sleep, they've been tossing and turning" he said.

I nodded. I gave a sigh, well at least they had the medicine and they were fine now. I then plopped down on a cot nearby and lied down exhausted. My small spurt of energy had me exhausted, not to mention I didn't get much sleep worrying either. I felt exhausted, and I slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Andi's POV**

I walked hand in hand with Neo as we walked to our spot in the game room, where we always hung out. We were practically inseparable and Zac really hadn't had the guts to approach us at all. It was either Neo being around me, or he was afraid that I'd kick his butt again.

Mandie and Isaiah made a full recovery, of course, thanks to soul medicine. Those two were also inseparable. Mandie was learning faster and faster each day. She practically now carried a dictionary around reading it for fun. Of course most words she couldn't pronounce, she was still in a little kid stage, which Wanda was interested in, being as souls they were supposed to be supper smart and all, and Mandie, and even though it was her first body she should have been way smarter. I made the assumption that perhaps she was a special case, and that her as a soul had a hard time adjusting to soul life, not to mention she hadn't lived with souls for long before going rogue human, you could probably even count her as one.

I sat on the cave floor next to Neo, leaning my head on his arm; he was taller than me so I didn't reach his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine and I closed my eyes. I liked the peace and quiet, especially after lunch or dinner; it was so loud in the cafeteria. Lately I haven't visited the entrance of the cave, staring off into space, I usually sat with Neo, and I had practically forgotten about Kurt.

Of course I wouldn't forget about him completely. He was my best friend, and a great boyfriend. I won't lie, I miss him, but I can't just sit here for long and be depressed about him, I have to get on with my life sometime, and I found that it wouldn't be a great idea to go out looking for him. I didn't want to risk anyone in the caves on a raid; they didn't have to risk their lives for one person while they had so many back here.

For now all was good in the caves. I was happy, Mandie was starting to grow into a smart aleck, Neo was my best friend, and Jeb's plants were growing just fine so he was extremely happy for now. As for everyone else in the caves, well I can say that they're doing just fine, and that all is well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol so I didn't know how else to end it. I felt that it was time to end it. Like Rasha pointed out, Andi was trapped, and they were both freed of each other. So the whole point of the story has been reached, and I didn't want to drag it on. I am thinking of a sequel, but I probably won't post any of it up until I get it laid out and a majority of it written and edited, but I will assure that it'll be interesting and funny. I have already had some ideas, but I'm not sure if I have many to make an entire story, perhaps I could make a short one, or a few side stories.<strong>

**But none the less, I know I have readers, so please, if you read, please review! Lol I would like feedback on what others think and I do have to thank Rasha and Cypress/John for being the main Reviews and helping me out along the way. I appreciated the feedback guys! And I thank anyone else who has reviewed; your information was nice to hear and helpful. I truly enjoyed reading each review!**


End file.
